Slice of Life
by Trajectory of Simplicity
Summary: These are the slices of their lives they give to each other. Maybe one day they can learn to give more. A story of growing closer. Pokemon Adventures. RedYellow. Fluff.
1. Phone Call

Chapter 1: Phone Call

Yellow hummed a tune as she placed her newly toasted bread onto a plate. She shimmied across the kitchen, preparing her breakfast, and laughed as Chuchu ran between and around her legs before jumping and landing on her shoulder. Yellow stopped moving to nuzzle the pikachu affectionately with her cheek.

"Good morning, Chuchu!" she said cheerfully.

The small beast squeaked happily in response before settling comfortably upon Yellow's shoulder. The golden-haired girl continued her soft humming as she moved through the kitchen, slathering some butter on her toast. There were poffins in the oven and fruits in the refrigerator. Outside, her pokemon played peacefully in the morning sun.

From her vantage point in the kitchen, Yellow could clearly see into her living room. There wasn't much to see; just a sofa and a coffee table and a PC she sometimes used to contact her friends, but recently, it hadn't seen much use. In reality, Yellow could have thrown it out a long time ago, but it took up space in her home and made her living room seem a little less lonely.

A long time ago, she had thought to buy more decorative pieces to liven up the place a bit, but decided there wasn't much use. She barely ever came home anyway.

Her eyes wandered over to the mantel over the fireplace. There were pictures mounted there; all memories she kept dear to her heart. The biggest picture stood proudly in the center. It was when she was barely five years old with Uncle Wilton behind her, holding up a magikarp nearly half of her size. It was so big, the five-year-old Yellow could barely lift it up, but with Uncle there, it hadn't seemed so heavy at all.

Tears stung at her eyes and she quickly moved to wipe them away, laughing silently at herself. Chuchu cooed at her from her shoulder, concerned.

Yellow just laughed, reaching up to pet her beloved pikachu gently between her ears. "Sorry, Chuchu. I was just remembering Uncle, that's all."

Chuchu purred softly at her, nuzzling her cheek in understanding.

It had been three years already, since he passed away, but the sadness she felt in her heart was as potent now as it was all those years ago. This was the home they shared. She spent her whole childhood in this place, only steps away from the Viridian Forest.

It was in this living room where she took her first waddling steps as an infant. Uncle had caught her before she could fall on the floor. It was in this kitchen when she cooked her first disastrous meal. Uncle had eaten it with such gusto, she didn't know he was faking it until she had eaten some herself.

It was upon that sofa where Uncle Wilton had held her gently in his arms the first time she heard those voices in her head, voices that spoke of secrets so ancient she was too young to understand. Neither of them had known what she was hearing or why, but he never once ostracized her or thought she was strange. He simply held her, comforted her, until she stopped shaking and drifted slowly to sleep.

Uncle Wilton was her family; her father and mother when she had none. She was left abandoned at the foot of his door, and he had taken her in.

Yellow smiled as she recalled the story Uncle told to her many times since she was a child.

Uncle was a somewhat unsuccessful fisherman, succeeding in his trade just enough to barely scrape by. Beaten by countless trainers, his fiancée dumped him just days before, unable to cope with the hardships of being a fisherman's wife.

Heartbroken and poor, he wasted an entire week, barely going out to fish. He locked himself in this very home drowning his failures away under a haze of alcohol and regret. It was pouring rain outside and the lightning was fierce as thunder rumbled over the forest. To anyone else, it would have been a frightening night, but to him, under the influence of booze and depression, he thought it was a perfect opportunity to end it all. No one would dare traverse this dangerous night to come to his home; it would be at least day before anyone decided to check on him.

He had released all his pokemon back into the forest and had settled all of his debts the day before. He held his pistol in his hand, contemplating his life, reliving every single one of his failures, when he heard a knock on the door. He jumped; who in their right mind would be walking around in this weather? Confused and angry, he marched to the door, wondering why _now_? Now that he had made the decision to leave it all behind.

Opening his front door so fiercely, it shook the frame of his home, he was surprised to find…no one. He looked left, he looked right, blinking furiously against the rain and wind. Seeing nothing, he was about to close the door when he happened to look down and saw a little cardboard box, covered by a blanket. Confused, he reached down and peaked inside.

What he saw would change his life forever.

Sleeping soundly underneath a pile of blankets was a child. Bewildered, he took her and the box that held her inside his home where he placed her atop his coffee table, right next to his pistol. Taking off the blanket, he stared at the sleeping child abandoned so carelessly at his doorstep. It was ironic, almost: a child and a gun, right next to each other. He wanted to cry, but he was too sober for that.

The infant had a head full of bright sunshine hair and cheeks so chubby even he, in his depressive state, wanted nothing more than to pinch them. He reached out a finger and poked its cheek experimentally and couldn't help but smile when the skin bounced like a spring.

It was then he realized his mistake because the child began to stir from the contact. Its eyes opened and blinked owlishly at him, revealing bright greenish-yellow eyes. For a moment, all was still as Wilton braced himself for the onslaught of crying he was sure to encounter at the infant's awakening, but it never came. Instead, the child opened its small mouth wide, revealing toothless gums in what he thought looked like a big grin. He had taken her in his arms right then, where she let out a sound that might have been a gurgle, but seemed almost like a laugh. The pistol was left forgotten.

"I fell in love with you right at that moment," he had told her countless times. "You were just like me, abandoned and unwanted. But unlike me, you managed to smile despite it all.

"I named you Yellow for your hair. Hair like the bright sunshine, reminding me that even in the midst of a storm, the sun was still out there, waiting right around the corner."

He'd wink at her, eyes full of affection. "In your case, it was waiting on my doorstep."

 _Uncle Wilton…_

Again, Yellow wiped away the tears that were gathering in her eyes. Taking in a deep breath, she let it out forcefully before smiling crookedly at her friend crouched atop her shoulder. "Well, that's enough reminiscing," she stated. "I think it's time to eat with everyone, don't you think?"

Chuchu let out a victorious squeak in affirmation.

Yellow giggled. "You got that right!"

The sun had just barely risen over the mountains, but the summer heat was already beginning to penetrate the cool of the morning. Outside, her pokemon gathered around her as she laid the poffins and fruit on the grass. Immediately, her pokemon began eating.

She laid on the grass, taking occasional bites from her buttered toast as she closed her eyes against the brightness of the morning sky. Her pokemon surrounded her like a layer of comfort as the Viridian Forest trees swayed invitingly overhead.

In her dress pocket, her pokegear went off.

* * *

"Red, get back here!"

The Champion of Kanto ignored the calls behind him as he sprinted through the streets of Saffron, weaving through the dense crowds. Barely two steps behind him, Pika danced between and around legs and feet, squeaking gleefully.

"Come on, Pika," Red said between pants, "I don't know how, but Davy's _fast_. We gotta get moving!" Raising his voice, he warned the people ahead of him. "Excuse me! Sorry, but I really have to get through!"

"Pika pi!" his pikachu shouted gleefully behind him.

Screams of surprise and shouts of anger followed him as he barreled through the crowded street. He accidentally knocked down two people, then pushed between an unsuspecting couple before jumping over someone else. He and Pika ducked, wove, spun, and slid around everyone who happened to get in his way.

"Red, damn it! Stop it _right now_!"

Glancing behind him, Red clicked his tongue at the bald man chasing after him relentlessly. Red contemplated entering one of the many stores lining the streets to hide in their bathrooms, but immediately threw that thought away; his manager would surely find him, sooner or later. That man was irritatingly persistent, even more so than Blue and that was _really_ saying something.

"Red!"

Shit, did his voice just sound closer than it was before? A quick look behind him confirmed his fears. Red began to pick up his pace and Pika followed close behind.

"Oof!" he exclaimed. He bumped into and knocked to the ground what looked to be a businessman with a very fancy suit. Red spun on his heel to regain his balance. Pika jumped and bounced off the disgruntled man's head, accidentally sending his toupee flying off his scalp. Red cringed from the second hand embarrassment. He shouted over his shoulder as sincerely as he could, "Sorry, friend!"

"Stop that man!" his manager was yelling behind him. "Stop him right now!"

Growing a little irritated, Red couldn't help but shout at his manager, "Stop chasing me! I'll be back after a few hours!"

"We don't _have_ a few hours, idiot! The commercial's set to air tomorrow—argh!"

The old man tripped and fell and Red let out a bright whoop of triumph.

"Catch ya later, Davy!" he called at the disgruntled man just barely picking himself up from off the concrete ground. "I promise I'll be back soon!"

"Pi pika-chu!" Pika squealed after him.

Red turned a hard right, into a narrow alleyway between a café and a bookstore. He lifted himself onto the closed dumpster at the end of the path and launched himself over the wire fence, landing safely on his feet. Checking for a brief second if Pika was still with him, the two dashed off further into the alley, turning a right, left, then another right until they broke through the sketchy path and found themselves back into the streets.

The two skidded into a halt, panting heavily. Passersby glanced curiously at them occasionally, but the Champion and his partner paid them no mind.

Red bent over, his hands on his knees, trying to catch his breath. He couldn't believe it! He was the undefeated Champion of Kanto, a holder of that title for nearly nine years, and his manager was just an overweight middle-aged madman. How in _Arceus's hell_ was he able to keep up with him for so long?

Oh, well, Red thought. The Trainer flapped the front of his shirt in an attempt to cool himself down as he grinned at his partner beside him. "We got away, buddy!"

Pika squeaked happily in response.

"Man, that took way more effort than I thought it would! I'm beat!"

The two started walking away, much more casually now that they weren't being chased. Pika jumped onto Red's shoulder; his usual perch. Red knocked his head affectionately against the pokemon's cheek in response. They worked their way through the crowds until they found themselves in the little-known alleyway behind the Department Store.

There, Red sat down upon some empty cardboard boxes. He leaned against the grimy wall, and closed his eyes as Pika jumped from his shoulder to his lap to curl up comfortably for a nap.

After the tournament he managed to win in Kalos last year, Davy had been moving him from place to place, keeping him constantly busy with exhibition matches, commercials, and modeling advertisements, he barely had any time for himself and his pokemon. It had gotten to the point where Red had decided to leave his pokemon at Professor Oak's lab, with the exception of Pika so that they could have some rest and peace of mind, without the constant presence of cameras and nagging managers.

The constant attention was fun at first, especially after the three years Red spent training on Mt. Silver after the events in Hoenn's Battle Frontier. Feeling as if he could finally go back out into the limelight, he had entered a tournament in Kalos and completely decimated the competition, despite fighting pokemon he had never seen before. The experience reignited his desire for travel and adventure, which is why he agreed to all those business deals Davy had suggested, but after a few months of constant traveling, it had begun to wear him down.

Now that it's been nearly a year since he agreed to Davy being his manager, all he wanted was to go back home to Pallet Town. He had told this to Davy over and over again, but his manager insisted they maintain their contract of a full year before Red goes back home.

 _One month. Just one more month,_ Red repeated to himself as he closed his eyes to rest.

Almost automatically, Yellow's face appeared in his mind's eye and Red couldn't help the smile that pulled at his lips at the thought of her. He wondered how she was doing. Last he saw of her was her birthday a few months back. He almost chuckled at the memory. He had fought nearly tooth and nail for an entire _week_ so he could have the few days off he needed to go to Viridian and celebrate her birthday, but Davy had been _so_ against it. Eventually, Red took it upon himself to sneak out in the middle of the night, call Oak to send him his aerodactyl so he could dash off at the speed of sound to Yellow's side.

He will never forget the smile on her face when she saw him standing at her doorstep. The sun was nearly set and her birthday was almost over, but he smiled sheepishly at her when he saw her. He held out the poorly wrapped present he had picked out for her months in advance. She ignored the present and threw her arms enthusiastically around his neck, squealing his name.

Even now, Red could remember very clearly how she felt in his arms, pressed snugly against his body, small and warm and inviting. She smelled like leaves and Viridian flowers, which made sense, considering how often she wandered the Forest.

When she pulled away from him, still grinning widely, Red immediately felt her absence, missing her warmth. She invited him inside and the two talked on her sofa for hours, all the way until morning, where they fell asleep snuggled so close they were nearly hugging. When they woke up, Yellow had blushed so deeply, Red couldn't help but tease her.

They had spent the rest of the day together, a time that Red could remember as blissful. He hadn't felt that much peace or contentment in a long time. Throughout the day, there was this feeling that crept up on him, a feeling he hadn't realized or recognized he had until it was too obvious to ignore. He wasn't even sure when it started. Maybe it started when they had breakfast together, or when they walked the Forest together. Maybe it was when he took a nap on her lap, her slender fingers running through his hair. Maybe it was at lunch or when he helped her with her groceries when they went to town. Maybe it was when they played with the local kids, mock battles and healed pokemon and an entire afternoon spent in laughter.

Or maybe it was when he saw her stagger on their way back to her house (exhausted, perhaps, from the energy it took to heal their pokemon) and he swept her up in his arms and carried her all the way back. She had been so cute, wriggling in his arms in protest, her face flushed in embarrassment.

But there was something there, that creeping feeling that made him feel restless and uncertain, yet undeniably happy. It stayed with him throughout dinner and all night, as he drifted to sleep upon her couch, wondering what it was.

The next morning, he woke up to the smell of berries and pancakes and the sight of Yellow humming cheerfully in the kitchen.

At that moment, it hit him like a ton of bricks. A realization so strong, he could almost taste it.

It was the first time he ever felt he was home.

He stayed another three days and throughout those three days, Davy called him so incessantly, he turned his pokegear off in annoyance. On the third day, Yellow had to shoo him off because,

"The poor man is probably pulling all of his hair out by now. You shouldn't do that to him."

Red had scoffed. "He'll just make me do another commercial or model for another product."

Her smile was as serene as the forest. "But that's his job. He's just doing his best in what he loves." Her smile turned a little more impish, and his heart nearly dropped into his stomach. "Sounds familiar, right?"

Red had never before that moment wanted so badly to kiss _anything_ like he wanted to kiss Yellow then, but he immediately turned away from the thought, shoving it forcefully into a dark corner in his mind, where he would not touch or even go near it until he was alone.

He had to choke out his response. "Guess you're right."

He felt her arms wrap around his stomach and her muffled voice say, "Come back soon, okay?"

He didn't say anything, just closed his eyes and leaned into the touch and smell of Yellow, as a strange and overwhelming sensation overtook him. When she stepped away, he sent out Aero and mounted him. He glanced back at the girl who had changed his life more than once and realized with a jolt that she wasn't a _girl_ anymore.

She was a _woman_. Her dress no longer hid the swell of her chest, or the soft curve of her hip. Her slender shoulders swooped gently into the curve of her neck. The soft look in her green-yellow eyes invited him forward and he had to fight off the overwhelming urge to press his lips to the smooth skin of her forehead.

Red's heart hitched in his throat. "I'll come home soon, Yellow."

Then, he dashed off, mentally kicking himself for the slip of tongue.

Red smiled at the memory and wondered if she wouldn't mind a call from him. He'd been so busy the past few months, he's only been able to call her once or twice since her birthday. Feeling a little guilty, he reached into his pocket, disturbing his resting pokemon. Pika blinked away and looked up at his master curiously.

Red grinned at his partner as he turned on his pokegear. "Wanna see how Yellow's doing?"

Pika immediately perked up, squealing in excitement.

Red rubbed him affectionately between his ears. "Thought so."

He didn't have to look at his pokegear to dial her number; she was one of the few people he had on speed dial.

* * *

Yellow was enjoying the morning sunshine when her pokegear went off in her dress. She lazily looked at the contact and, when she saw, she sat up, startling her pokemon slightly. She answered immediately.

"Red?"

"Hey, Yellow!" Red's familiar drawl came through the speakers and wrapped her up in warmth that could rival the sun. Immediately, her cheeks began to heat a little.

"Y-you're calling me!" she stuttered. She kicked herself a little for her lack of articulation, but she was so surprised. He almost never calls her.

"Is it that surprising?"

Yellow blushed, although she knew he couldn't see. "Um. A little."

He sighed on the other end. In her mind's eye she could see the rise and fall of his chest as he sighed and his sideways, crooked smile as he said, "Damn. I should call you more often, then."

She smiled into the receiver, cradling her pokegear to her ear. "I'd like that."

A pause. "Really?" He sounded genuinely and pleasantly surprised. She could almost hear his smile stretching across his face with that dimple he had on his right cheek. The thought made her smile, too. "Great! 'Cause honestly, Yellow…I've _really_ been missing you."

At that, Yellow _really_ blushed and Pisuke bumped up against her arm in concern. Yellow shook her head and smiled reassuringly at her butterfree before going back to the conversation. "I miss you, too, Red," she said, feeling like she was glowing.

"By the way," he said suddenly. "Pika wants to say hi!" There was some movement on the other end as Red held the pokegear towards his pikachu. Yellow grinned as she heard Pika's squeaks on the other end.

"Hi, Pika! Oh! Let me put Chuchu on the line!" Fumbling a little with her pokegear, Yellow held it to her pikachu. "Here, Chuchu!"

"Chuuu~!" her mouse partner squeaked cheerfully into the pokegear.

Red laughed on the other end. "Thanks, Yellow. Pika's real happy. He's happy to know you're doing well, too."

"Same with Chuchu! She hasn't seen Pika in a while, so she's ecstatic to hear he's okay." She paused as she watched Chuchu dance happily at hearing her mate's voice. "So," she continued, "when will you be able to visit?"

"Well," he started, stretching out the word as though hesitant to answer, "My contract ends in a month."

"A month?" Yellow bit her lip. That felt so long.

Red sighed again. "It seems really long, huh? These past few months after seeing you for your birthday has been like _hell._ "

Yellow frowned. He sounded really tired. He would have bags under his eyes. Maybe his eyes would be a little red. She imagined his gloved hand covering his eyes in fatigue. "Is Davy overworking you again?"

His voice surged in energy once more. "He's like a gengar, Yellow! I swear he feeds on my fear!"

Yellow giggled at his sudden burst of energy.

"Ah… It's so good to hear you laugh," he breathed.

She froze, surprised at the gentle timbre of his voice. She could feel the heat on her cheeks spread to her neck and chest. "Wha? Uh. I?" she sputtered. His silence on the other end, however, sobered her. She narrowed her eyes. Wait a minute… "A-are you teasing me?" she stuttered indignantly.

He burst out in laughter.

Yellow stamped her foot on the grass, still sitting. "You are!"

"No!" he said between chuckles. "I really wasn't teasing, I swear! It was your reaction!"

Yellow didn't say anything and pouted.

"Aw," his voice came through the speakers of her pokegear, "are you pouting?"

She was, but she wasn't about to admit it. "I'm not!"

"You _are_ pouting!"

"I said I wasn't!"

"I can hear you pouting, Yellow."

"You are such a liar, Red."

"I'm not lying. I just know you're pouting."

Yellow's pout turned into a frown.

"Aw, don't _frown,_ Yellow!" Red exclaimed.

She nearly sputtered. "H-how did you…?"

"How did I know?" he interrupted. She could almost see his impish grin spread across his face. The same grin he gives when he knows he's outsmarted his opponent and his foe had just begun to realize it. Mischievous and a little proud, but mesmerizing. "I just do."

His voice was uncharacteristically gentle. It made her stomach turn somersaults. "Liar," she mumbled, pouting again. She kicked half-heartedly at a nearby tuft of grass.

She couldn't see, but his face was turned toward the sky, his eyes closed as he concentrated every ounce of his energy to the sound of her voice. He wanted to memorize everything about the way she sounded, from her tone to her timbre, to every stutter, every quiver. He wanted to plant it so deep in his heart that it became a part of him and he would carry her everywhere he went. And he would never have to feel lonely and he would always feel at home.

In his mind's eye, he could see her pouting: a cute wrinkle in her brow, her lovely pink lips set in a shaky line, her chin jutting outward. The image was so vivid in his mind he didn't even realize it when he said aloud, "I want to kiss you."

Yellow was silent on the other end as he realized exactly what he just slipped from his mouth. "Uh, w-wait. I didn't… I mean, I. I? U-uh. Crap, Yellow, I didn't—"

Her voice was small when she finally said something, but it shook his whole world. "I…wouldn't mind…"

Red's eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets. "Seriously?"

"…Yeah."

A million and one thoughts and emotions were flying through his head, but he finally decided on one. He let out a frustrated groan, flinging his head back to bang it lightly on the concrete wall behind him. "Damn it," he said softly. "I didn't want it to be like this."

"Wh-what do you mean?" On the other end, Yellow sounded alarmed.

"No! Don't get me wrong!" Red immediately said, feeling a really annoying misunderstanding begin to form. For the first time in his life, he felt thankful for those girly comics Blue forced him to read.

" _For research!" she had replied in what was **not** an explanation, regardless of what she said to convince him otherwise. "When you finally decide to get with Yellow, you'll know what's annoying and what's not annoying to do."_

"Don't get me wrong," he repeated, a little less frantically. _This_ was definitely something that was not annoying to do. "I want to do this right." He swallowed against his drying mouth. Damn, why was this so nerve-wracking? "I don't want to say it over the phone."

"O-oh," she breathed. And he almost sighed in relief.

"Wait for me," he said, more firmly. "I'll be able to come back in one month. So wait until then, okay?"

"Um. Okay."

It wasn't as certain as he wanted it to be, but he'll take it.

"Well, I really gotta go now. I promised Davy I'd be back and I don't want him to lose any more hair. He's bald enough."

"Yeah."

Red frowned. She was uncharacteristically monosyllabic, but it was probably because she didn't know how to react to everything that just happened.

"And, Yels?" he tried one more time, this time using the special nickname he had just for her.

Red paused, unsure. There were a million things he could and wanted to say, but none of them felt like the right timing. So, he decided with, "I'm really glad you're a part of my life."

Before she could answer him, he said. "Remember: One month!"

Then, he hung up.

* * *

A/N: Geez, I don't know what's wrong with me the past few weeks. I didn't think I'd ever write for Pokémon ever again and yet here I am. And with a fluff piece, no less! And worse, my first multi-chapter! That's a shameless fluff piece! -dies-

Anyway, despite my embarrassment for putting this up, I hope to add another piece of Specialshipping to the overflowing repertoire that's already out there. Those two are seriously the cutest. After being a fan of them for so long, how can I ever take myself seriously if I don't pay homage to them?

I don't know how long this is going to be. It's meant to be a slice-of-life, minimal drama, superbly shameless, multi-chapter fluff fest that will be as big as I have the time to make it. I have a few plot bunnies that might span multiple chapters, but meh. I'll get to it when I get to it.

Also: Red and Yellow (and subsequently everyone else) are meant to be on the older teenage to young adult side, but I won't put an exact age because the timeline for this piece is all kinds of screwed up. Just assume that all the events of RBG, Yellow, Emerald, and HGSS chapters have already happened and a few years have passed and we'll leave it at that.

Please forgive my really long author's note (I'm breaking a lot of personal conventions by posting this up) but one last thing: if in any way you find yourself doubting the interactions between the two mains (and everyone else), please let me know. My interpretations of them may be different to what one might be used to.

As always, I hope you all have a great day!


	2. Cave

Chapter 2: Cave

He asked everyone he knew.

Green was too busy, but honestly what did he expect?

Blue and Ruby had given him a hundred and one ideas and none of them seemed even slightly feasible (how in Darkrai's name was he going to get Yellow into that elaborate dress? Did it even have holes for her arms to go through?).

Asking Gold opened up a landmine of raunchy stories Red had _staunchly_ refused to listen to, but Gold had shared anyway. Red could _still_ hear the damn Breeder's laughter trailing behind him while he ran away.

Emerald flushed red and purple before turning around and completely ignoring him. Red was slightly offended by that; he thought they were good enough friends that the gadgeteer would _want_ to help him out with his love life. Although, thinking about Sapphire and Ruby and what _their_ relationship issues must be like... Well, can't say he can't sympathize.

Moltres would freeze over before he asked Silver.

Crystal tried to be helpful, if not totally uncreative and cliché ("Do what comes naturally to you. It's the thought that counts." Pfft. Yeah, right).

Sapphire was surprisingly the most helpful.

She was hanging upside down from a tree branch he was sitting on when he explained to her his predicament. Toro crouched upon another branch not too high above them, his calm gaze sweeping over the two of them like a sentinel. Pika launched himself off Red's shoulder and landed easily next to the larger blaziken, squeaking amiably. Toro nodded to the small rodent pokemon before offering its shoulder for Pika to climb on. The electric mouse happily accepted the offer.

Typical of Sapphire's personality, all of her pokemon were out of their pokeballs below them. Phado reared back on its hind legs before pushing Rono to the ground in a playful show of strength. Pilo was coiled up beneath the shade of the tree, a resting gallade sat peacefully beneath its leafy wings.

Red watched the happy pokemon fondly, admiring how Rono managed to tuck and roll on top of Phado, an agility that was not usually seen in steel-types. But the rough-and-tumble way the large pokemon played reminded Red of his own team back in Pallet Town. He only saw them once in a while when he would request Oak to transfer his pokemon to him for an exhibition battle. His schedule was too crazy and too stressful for large, active pokemon such as the ones Red had. He missed them a lot. Pika was always great company, but it got lonely sometimes when it was just the small rodent and himself.

Sapphire joined Red in watching her pokemon for a moment before turning her gaze onto the companion sitting upright on the branch next to her.

"So you're tellin' me," she began as she righted herself to sit more comfortably on the tree branch, "that ya wanna ask Yellow to be your girlfriend. And ya think I'd be helpful?" Red closed his eyes in embarrassment. He must be really desperate, asking someone four years younger than him to help him with his relationship issues. She cocked her head at him, genuinely curious. "Wouldn't Ruby be a better choice to ask about this?"

Red passed a hand over his face, suddenly feeling extremely tired. "Already asked. Too extravagant."

"Ah," she said, nodding her head in understanding.

There was a beat of silence. Above them, Toro and Pika were having the time of their lives swinging from branch to branch. They landed roughly upon the branch Sapphire and Red were on before launching themselves back up to the top of the canopy. Red laughed while Sapphire yelled good-naturedly at their rough-housing.

His spirits lifted at the sight of them, which gave him the courage to ask her, "What did Ruby do to ask you?"

"Me? He never asked."

Red blinked. "What? But Ruby is _all about_ that stuff!"

Sapphire shrugged as she kicked her feet back and forth. "Dunno. We just kinda woke up and were together."

It took a moment as he processed her words. Realization dawned on him. "Wait, you _woke up_ and you—"

She slapped her hand over his mouth, shaking the whole tree as she did so. Toro let out a surprised yelp at the sudden disturbance, but quickly righted himself. Pika squealed encouragingly.

Her face was bright red. "No, ya idiot! Nothin' like that!" She slipped her hand off his mouth and continued, "I was sleepin' over at his place, askin' his old man about some battle strategies. When I woke up, he was next to me and I had a ring on my finger and that was that."

Red's eyes widened. "He _proposed?!_ Aren't you guys only fifteen?"

"Nothin' like that! Nothin' like that!" she kept saying, her cheeks blushing a deeper red, if that was even possible. "Ugh, this is such a stupid conversation! I'm outta here."

Sapphire was about to jump off the tree, hands poised to whistle Toro to her side, when Red grabbed her arm before she could. "Wait! I'm sorry. I won't jump to conclusions again. Tell me what happened."

She eyed him suspiciously before yielding. "Fine. But I'm only tellin' 'cause you're my senior."

Red nodded in thanks as she settled back onto the tree branch.

"It's just a couple ring. It's what school kids do in Hoenn. Couples wear matching rings when they decide to go out. Ruby thought it was sweet, so he got one for me and one for himself. We both wear 'em." She pulled off the glove on her right hand and showed off the silver band she wore beneath it. "We just hide it under our gloves."

Red eyed the simple band, surprised. "It's surprisingly simple. I thought Ruby would get something a lot more… I dunno. Complex?"

She scowled, pulling her glove back over her fingers. "He said if he got something fancier, I'd just ruin it since I'm a barbarian."

Red looked away, thoughtfully. "That probably wasn't the case."

"Whatcha mean?"

"Nothing," he said, before going back to the matter at hand. "So, you're saying that Ruby got you a ring, put it on your finger before you woke up, and when you did wake up, you were a couple?"

"Well, he said he liked me first. Then, we became a couple."

"He said he liked you."

"Mm-hmm."

"Just like that?"

"Yup."

"Are you fine with that?"

The brunette girl just shrugged, a ghost of a smile playing on her lips. "Well, I was never into that fancy schmancy stuff, anyway, so yeah. I guess I liked it just fine." She looked up at him, eyes wide and full of joy. "I mean, we're together now 'cause of it, right?"

Red nodded slowly as pieces of a plan began to form in his mind. His lips curled into a smile. "Yeah, I think I got it now."

Suddenly, his pokegear beeped. He looked at the number. _Davy._

He cursed. "I forgot I told Davy I'd be back in two hours." He jumped out of the tree and was about to sprint away, but he turned around and waved at Sapphire still sitting on the tree. Pika jumped off of Toro's head and dashed onto Red's shoulder, his perpetual seat.

"Thanks, Sapph! You were really helpful!"

He dashed off. _One week left._

* * *

He hadn't even called her yet, what if she was busy? Even worse, what if she was out of town? But he told her one month, didn't he? He even gave her the date. He _called_ her for Arceus's sake!

Red took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. He was panicking, stressing out for no reason at all. Beside him, Pika nudged at his leg, concerned by his Trainer's nervous behavior. Red bent down to pet him affectionately. "Sorry, Pika. I'm just beyond nervous."

On his belt was the familiar weight of his full team, six shining pokeballs right at home upon his hips. His fingers brushed against each and he smiled, feeling a little less nervous knowing his friends were with him, encouraging him in their own way.

He pulled out his pokegear and stared at it for a while. He steeled himself. "It's now or never."

He dialed her number.

It rang once before she answered. "Hello? Red?"

His heart rate skyrocketed at the sound of her voice, a knee-jerk reaction that brought all the nerves fluttering back into his stomach. He swallowed against a lump in his throat as Pika nudged his knees again. He scooped the small rodent into his arms, allowing himself to breathe with the comforting warmth of Pika's body against his chest.

"Hey, Yellow." Her name upon his tongue felt like honey. "Are you at home?"

"Yes, I am. Why?"

He grinned. "Because I'm outside!"

He heard crashes from her end and he called out to her in concern. "Yellow? Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah! Sorry! I didn't…I didn't think you'd be so early!"

Red chuckled. She sounded frantic. "If you need some time to get ready, I can just wait out here."

"Oh, no, feel free to come inside! I'll be down soon!"

With that, she hung up. Red shrugged and proceeded to let himself in.

"Yellow? I came in!"

"Hi, Red! I'm almost done, just wait a few moments, okay?"

Red smiled at the sound of her voice. Her real voice, and not through a pokegear; the quality was distinctly different. More angelic. Though, of course, he was biased.

Inside her home, he greeted her pokemon. Chuchu was especially excited to see him, throwing herself at his chest to land in his arms and pushing her snout into his chest before jumping off to greet Pika. Her other pokemon were happy to see him as well, gathering around him to nuzzle him gently. It was like Yellow, to have small pokemon so they could easily fit within her home. Dodosuke and Golsuke were the only large pokemon she had, but she had so much room in her living room, they fit quite comfortably.

Looking around, Red wondered if Yellow ever felt lonely. Ever since Fisherman Wilton died three years ago, she almost never stayed home. Unless it was raining, she was always out and about, spending time in Viridian Forest, going to town visiting friends, helping Professor Oak or Gold in his day care. Red wondered if she even called this place home anymore.

"Red?"

At the sound of her voice, he and the other pokemon turned toward the stairs. He froze. Yellow was wearing a simple white dress, tied at her waist and simple brown boots. She let her hair down and her hair was _long._ He never knew how long her hair was; it was always in that perpetual ponytail. Words bubbled up his throat and died before they came to his lips.

Yellow's pokemon shifted as though pleased. Pisuke seemed especially excited, flying around its trainer in looping circles. Yellow laughed before reaching out her arm so Pisuke could land upon it.

Her gaze shifted from her butterfree to Red, who was definitely gawking at her. She fingered the hem of her dress. Suddenly, it seemed as though the floor was the most interesting thing in the world, despite butterfree's attempts to convince her otherwise. "Blue made me promise to wear this today…"

There were a thousand things he could say at this moment, but he chose just one:

"Wow."

Yellow looked up, a hopeful look shining in her eyes. It gave him the courage to say more. From the corner of his eye, he thought he saw Pika sparkle happily, as though proud of his trainer.

"You look really beautiful, Yels."

She blushed, a lovely red hue gracing her cheeks. He wanted to hold that color in his hand, stroke it away from her skin. A nervous giggle escaped her lips. "Thanks."

"Well, you ready to head out?" Oh, good. His words were back.

At the mention of going out, the nervousness melted from her face almost instantly and a brilliant smile bloomed on her lips. "Yeah! Let's go!"

The morning summer sky was an endless clear blue stretching miles over their heads. The heat of the sun beat mercilessly upon them and he was beginning to regret the black shirt he always wore. Sweat dripped down his back.

But Yellow was humming cheerfully next to him, head tilted back so her face shone under the sun. Her white dress swished in the soft breeze blowing through the path, billowing playfully about her knees. Smooth skin stretched for miles beneath her dress. Her long hair swayed in the wind. He wanted to run his fingers along it and press his lips against a golden strand, make her blush with that lovely crimson adorning her cheeks. He'd press his lips onto other places, too, if only to see her blush more deeply.

Red shook his head, feeling a little scandalous with his thoughts. This was _Yellow_ ; sweet, innocent Yellow. Not some hussy from the red light district in Saffron.

"So, Red, where are we headed?"

He couldn't help the wide grin stretching across his face at her curious question. He reached toward his belt grabbed Aero's pokeball. With a majestic roar, his aerodactyl materialized in light in front of them. Red winked at his lovely companion before hopping on and holding out a hand of assistance for her. "I'll show you!"

Yellow's face lit up as she grabbed onto his hand and swung herself up behind him. She wrapped her arms securely around his middle, pressing her whole torso against his back, legs straddling either side of him. The softness of her curves molded gently against the lines of his back. She rested her chin on his shoulder.

"You ready?" he said as much to Yellow as to his aerodactyl.

Aero shrieked in affirmation. Yellow nodded eagerly. "Yeah!"

"Alright, then!" Red clutched onto Aero's powerful shoulders as he braced himself for the launch. "Aero! To the Seafoam Islands!"

Aero's powerful wings launched themselves up up up into the air to streak violently across the sky. Wind blew forcefully against them; Red would occasionally place a hand on Yellow's arms wrapped tightly around his middle to make sure she hadn't somehow fallen off.

"Why are we going to the Seafoam Islands?" Yellow asked over the sound of the roaring wind.

Red grinned impishly at her. "You'll see!"

The flight took about an hour and a half and Red asked her twice if she wanted to stop to get off and stretch her legs, but she only shook her head vigorously and pressed her body more firmly against him, holding him tight. Red's heart jackhammered in his chest at her affectionate touch.

"No," she said into his ear to make sure he heard, "I'm comfortable just like this."

They touched down in front of the entrance of one of the smaller islands of Seafoam archipelago. Red jumped down from Aero first before reaching up to lift Yellow easily off his pokemon. Briefly, he caught a flash of two smooth, shapely thighs as her dress billowed around her hips. A slight blush crawled up his neck as he recalled that for an entire hour and a half, he had been between them.

He shoved that thought away so viciously he almost bit his tongue. What was he _thinking_?! Maybe Gold was rubbing off on him. Red was horrified at the thought.

Yellow smiled in thanks as he set her down. The two of them faced the entrance of the cave as Red recalled Aero back into his pokeball. They released their pikachu, with Yellow opting to release Ratty. She bent down to give the overgrown rat an affectionate scratch behind its ears. Ratty closed its eyes and shuddered in contentment.

"So, Red, what's in there?" she asked, standing up again. At their feet, Ratty approached Pika, its nose twitching in greeting.

Said man lightly grabbed her hand. He felt the smooth touch of her palm against his own calloused one and wondered briefly if she minded. He glanced at her face. From the gentle smile quirking her lips upward to the bright curiosity shining in her eyes, he knew she didn't.

"Let me show you," he said, pulling her gently as he started moving toward the cave entrance. Seeing their movement, their pokemon darted forward into the cave, excitedly."And the path isn't going to be rough at all, so you don't have to worry about your dress!"

He led her deep into the cave, down and down and down until the light from the cave entrance no longer pierced the darkness. In front of them, Pika and Chuchu's faint electric glow illuminated some of the path, but not enough to really make it useful. Ratty, at home in dark places sniffed around restlessly, intrigued by the smells of the cave, so different from the aroma of Viridian and the Forest.

The path was relatively smooth and walking was easy, but the lack of light made her wonder if having Pika use flash would be a good idea. She suggested this to Red.

Red only shook his head, though he knew she couldn't see. "No. There's no need. Just trust me."

He squeezed her hand reassuringly as he led her deeper into the cave. They walked for another five minutes when Yellow began to see some sort of light glittering off in the distance. She squinted her eyes to try to see better, but soon found herself looking at not one glittering light, but two, then four, then ten. As the pair walked further and further down the path, the whole cave lit up around them from what looked like crystals embedded in the walls.

Yellow gasped in delight. Beside her, Ratty and Chuchu also looked around as though mesmerized.

But Red squeezed her hand, gently interrupting her exclamations. She turned toward him and was delighted to see that the light was bright enough to illuminate his face that she could make out the pleased curve of his lips. "You haven't even seen the best part, yet!"

The two kept walking their pokemon paces ahead. Soon, the glittering light of the crystals disappeared, plunging them into an inky darkness even deeper than it seemed not ten minutes before. It was so deep that whether Yellow closed her eyes or not, the darkness was the same.

It was completely silent save for their footsteps and light breathing echoing off the cave walls. Yellow walked a little closer to Red's side, not out of fear or nervousness, but to enjoy the feeling of his warmth washing over her. It felt like they were the only people in the world. Feeling brave, she dared to move her palm against his hand so she could intertwine their fingers more firmly against each other. She pressed her body against him, her free hand moving to embrace his limb against her chest.

She was so close. Butterflies fluttered in the pit of his stomach; he wanted nothing more in that moment than to take her into his arms and wrap his arms around her. He wanted to bury his nose in her hair and inhale the scent of Viridian Forest wafting from her body.

His heart hammered in his chest as he belatedly realized that her torso was pressed firmly against his arm such that he could make out the soft, gentle curves of her chest. Red had never cared much for the bodies of other women; he had seen many jaw-dropping beauties throughout his travels that he had grown somewhat de-sensitized to the charms of the opposite sex. Yet, Yellow never failed to get a rise of out of him. Was it because she meant that much to him? Or maybe it was just one of her charms?

The softness of her chest was undeniably feminine. Red had to suppress the urge to press her more firmly against him.

How would she react? Would she lean into him? Would she smile sheepishly at him from beneath her long eyelashes? Would she blush endearingly, biting her lip with adorable shyness?

Red shook his head. Thoughts like that were a definite no-no. First, he had to confess to her.

The pair walked in silence in the darkness of the cave until, in the distance, Yellow saw more shimmering lights. She lifted her head in anticipation as they moved toward the source. Ten more paces and they found themselves at the entrance of a great cavern with hundreds of thousands of crystals dotting the cave walls, shining with the brilliance of stars. In the midst of the cavern was a quiet lake. The surface of the water reflected the light of crystals, so clear and smooth with hardly a ripple to break the surface.

Yellow slipped her hand out of his as she stepped forward in wonder. She was speechless, her mouth hanging open in awe as she spun around once, twice, drinking in the view. Chuchu, Pika, and Ratty all darted forward soundlessly. Ratty curiously came up to a glowing crystal embedded in the wall. He nudged with his snout, sniffing. Chuchu joined the raticate, pawing at the glowing thing before grabbing ahold of it and attempting to rip it out of its foundation. The two pokemon were joined by Pika who also contributed his efforts.

The shuffling of the pokemon were the only sounds echoing around the chamber. Yellow just stared, mesmerized, only moving when Chuchu and Ratty had successfully removed the crystal from the wall and laid the still-glowing material at her feet. Yellow picked it up and examined it, giving an affectionate pat on her pokemon's heads before looking back at the sights before her.

Red watched her silently. He watched as the light of the crystals illuminated her skin like a halo. Her hair shimmered strands of gold and her white dress glimmered like pearl. She looked like an angel; Red thought he might see wings sprout spontaneously upon her back.

"It's beautiful here, Red," she exclaimed, awe lacing every word.

He grinned. "I found this place a couple of years back. No one else knows about it. Just you and me."

"Just you and me, huh?" she repeated. "I'm so happy."

Their voices echoed in the chamber, a disturbance in the gentle quiet. The lake rippled slightly, distorting the mirror image of the cavern lights into a blur.

A thought struck him and he reached into his pants' pocket, pulling out the simple white box he had taken so much time and care in procuring and holding it out for her. She looked at it quizzically before reaching to take it out of his hand. Red's face burned to the tips of ears.

Yellow opened the box and gasped, unwinding the necklace and holding it up in front of her. The pendant was of a silver Viridian flower, the same one tucked securely behind the ear of her beloved Chuchu. It glinted under the light of the crystals. She glanced the black-haired Trainer. "Is it really okay for me to have this?" Putting the box down, she held the pendant in her palm as though cradling a sacred treasure. "It looks expensive…"

"It was worth it," he said with conviction. Because it was. She was worth it.

Wide eyes looked at him, inquisitive. "So I can really have this?"

Red couldn't help the grin growing on his lips. "I got it for you."

"Thank you!" she exclaimed, slipping the chain over her head and letting the pendant rest comfortably on her bosom. She clasped her hands over the silver flower and held it close to her chest. "It's beautiful. I love it."

He swallowed against a growing lump in his throat. She was an angel and he…he was a predator. A perverted, battle-mongering warrior. What was he doing? He didn't deserve her. He could never deserve her.

In the swirling mist of his doubts, it was Yellow's smile that cut through his thoughts like sunshine breaking through clouds. She walked back to him, a sway in her hips that Red could not help but notice. She grasped both hands in hers. "I'm so happy to be able to share this moment with you." A blinding grin stretched across her face and it lit up the whole cavern. "My heart feels so full! I feel like I got the best present in the world!"

Red's breath hitched at the sight of her smile. The way her hair fell like a frame around her face. The way one side of her lip quirked up just a little bit more than the other. The way her green-yellow eyes sparkled with an indescribable gentleness.

This was Yellow. The girl who rescued him, time and again from his own recklessness. The one who grounded him, who calmed him. The girl whose smile could outshine the sun and whose hair had luster to rival gold. This was the girl who cooked him pancakes the next morning every time he spent the night. This was the girl who could lift up his spirits with a simple glance from her leaf-yellow eyes.

Yellow was comfort. She was quiet beauty. She was home.

Suddenly, the pokemon stopped in their playing and looked up at Red, as though sensing something important was coming. Their gazes fell heavily upon him as though encouraging him, cheering him on. Red drew strength from their faith in him.

The words tumbled from his lips as naturally as water falls from Indigo Plateau. "I love you."

The utterances of those three syllables opened the floodgates to more words as every repressed feeling Red has ever experienced came flowing out in rapid fire, tasting like honey straight from the comb.

"When I left Pallet Town for my dreams when I was ten, I always knew and believed that I was saying goodbye to my hometown forever. With no parents, no guardians or family, I thought I had nothing to come back to. I'd always figured that I'd live my life as a Trainer and travel from one region to the next. It made sense to me. It felt like my destiny. But when I think of you..."

Yellow was the Forest, always in the same place, never moving and everlasting. She was the one he could come back to after years of training. She was the face he imagined as he fell asleep alone, and the first face he thought of when he woke up.

He wanted to say that. He wanted to say that and so much more, but words were dying as they bubbled up his throat and all he could choke out was,

"You're my home, Yellow. And I love you."

Tears slid down her cheeks. "Red…" she whispered. "Do you mean that? Do you really love me?"

He wiped away her tears with his thumb, letting his hand linger against her smooth cheek. "I do. I love you, Yels."

She fell forward into his chest and his hands moved automatically to embrace her. Her arms snaked up and around his shoulders as he held her and he felt whole, complete.

"Me, too, Red. Ever since we were kids. I've always loved you."

They shared their first kiss in a cavern of stars, shimmering light above and below and all around them.


	3. Rivals

Chapter 3: Rivals

Yellow woke up to the feeling of warmth on her back and the comfort of strong arms holding her close.

Blinking her eyes open against the light trickling in from the windows of her home, she glanced around, taking a while to remember the events of the evening before. She searched for her pokemon absentmindedly until she remembered they all decided to sleep outside with Red's team, since those pokemon were too big to fit in Yellow's modest home.

They had spent all day in the Seafoam Islands, exploring the cave and its chambers of shining crystals. Giddy and alone, Red had spontaneously pulled her into his body, giving her second, third, fourth, and fifth kisses, not counting the numerous kisses he pressed to her forehead, her nose, across her knuckles. And he was an incredible kisser. Gentle and chaste, yet passionate and eager, his fingers would stroke at her jaw and his touch would make her knees turn weak until she was helplessly leaning against him while his lips worked gently against her own. Then, all too soon, it'd be over. He'd pull away with a mischievous smile before grabbing her hand to lead her into the next adventure.

They were out until the sun began to set and the sky above the ocean turned a hazy red-orange. And they flew and flew in the sky until they came to her home and walked, tired and happy, inside. They talked on the couch until midnight, his gentle hands stroking her skin tenderly, his deep voice rumbling comfortingly in his chest. It was an effective lullaby and she had fallen asleep in his arms, not even thinking for one second to leave them.

She turned around slowly so as not to disturb the young man sleeping behind her. Her couch actually wasn't very wide, but with their bodies so close, limbs crossing over limbs, Yellow didn't mind at all. She nuzzled deeper against his chest, inhaling his scent of sunshine and adventure. She felt his arms tighten their hold around her signaling to her that he was waking up.

A soft, sleepy voice mumbled awake, "Mornin', Yellow."

Ruby eyes blinked sleepily down at her. A slow grin spread across his face. "Wow. You look beautiful in the morning, too."

He leaned down to press a kiss against her mouth when she ducked her head shyly, blushing crimson. "No! I haven't brushed my teeth yet!"

He laughed and contented himself with a kiss to the crown of her head.

It's amazing how something as simple as Red's presence could change her morning routine so completely. How easily they moved around each other as they got ready for the day. Suddenly, there was less room for her in her home. The living room looked more inviting, the kitchen seemed warmer. When she turned around, she had another face to look at, another mind to share with.

Before this, she had her pokemon, of course. But with Red there it just made everything…different. It was a strange sensation.

They cooked breakfast together and the smell of the food invited Yellow's pokemon in. Red's pokemon peeked in from the windows of her home. They laughed and said they'd bring all the food outside so everyone could eat together.

Yellow giggled as she flipped the pancake in her frying pan. "I never knew."

"Never knew what?" Red asked as he cut the fruits in her refrigerator and placed them in a bowl.

"That you liked to kiss so much." She waited for the pancake to cook, then placed it on a plate piled high with other pancakes.

Red was so surprised he almost cut his finger. Heat built up in his cheeks.

"Do you think this is enough?" she asked, suddenly, gesturing to the plate.

He glanced over after fumbling a little with the knife. "Yeah, that should be enough." She nodded and proceeded to turn off the stove. She started on the dishes. He paused before turning back to cutting the fruit. "Do you hate it?" he asked after a beat.

"Not at all!" she said, lighting up in a burst of laughter, "I'm just surprised. In less than twenty-four hours, I've had my first…" she counted silently in her head, "six kisses!" She let out an airy chuckle, as if in disbelief. "I would've never thought since it took me so long just to get my first."

She paused. Then, her voice became quieter as she haltingly admitted, "It will take me a little while to get used to it, though. I've never kissed anyone before…"

Her shy confession made his heart constrict in his chest. Red mentally kicked himself. They haven't even been together for more than twenty-four hours and he's already pushing her? "I'll…slow down."

But she shook her head vigorously. "No! That's not what I meant. I like it when you kiss me! I'm just…worried—" Red paused in his cutting to glance at her, concerned, "—because I don't really know how to kiss, and I don't really know what you like and don't like." She smiled briefly toward him, in what she hoped was reassuring. "But I'll do my best!"

Red didn't know whether to laugh, cry, or kiss her again, deeper than all the other times. Instead, he opted to reach out a hand and place it softly upon her head, ruffling her hair the way he used to; the way he still does. "I'll do my best, too," he said as much to himself as to her, "I don't want to mess this up. You're too important to me."

She gazed at him from beneath his hand. "So you won't be disappointed in me? Because…because I can't kiss right?"

The thought nearly made him laugh out loud. Disappoint him? Yellow _never_ disappoints. He bumped his forehead gently against hers. "I'm pretty sure I wouldn't be kissing you so often if I thought it felt wrong."

He could feel her breath tickling his skin. Their noses brushed and his lips burned for the touch of hers.

Underneath his hand, Yellow fidgeted. "Um," she began, "S-so…?"

"Hmm?" Red pulled away slightly so he could better see her face.

She blushed and asked, "Can I…kiss you?"

He chuckled. "You don't have to ask, Yels."

She blushed deeper. "Oh. Th-then…"

She leaned forward, stood on her toes and pressed her lips briefly against his. She pulled away far too quickly, her timidity getting the better of her. But Red was patient. He waited and was not disappointed because Yellow leaned in again, brushing against his lips more firmly. Red stood there, stock still, enjoying the feeling of her lips on him. This was Yellow. _Yellow of Viridian Forest_ was kissing him.

He would never _ever_ get tired of this.

Just as they really started to get going, the front door burst open and Pika marched into the house, Chuchu not too far behind, with an indignant squeak.

They pulled apart immediately.

"Ah! Sorry, Pika, Chuchu! We'll be right out with the food soon!"

The pair then gathered the food, hastily placing them on plates and bowls for the pokemon to have better access. Then, balancing the large amount of food and treats in their arms, they went outside to welcome the sunshine and their friends for another day filled with laughter.

* * *

"So where is he now?" Blue asked. "I can't _wait_ to tease him! I've been waiting _years_ for this to happen!"

Beside the brunette, a ditto turned into the shape of Yellow's Chuchu, pink flower and all before transforming into a strangely familiar red cap. Ditty revealed its beady eyes at the top of the cap and looked right at Yellow. It seemed to laugh at her.

Yellow chuckled at the endearing display, taking no offense. Thinking over Blue's words, Yellow had to admit that she had been waiting years, too. But now that it's happened it felt more like a dream that she would wake up from at any time. It was sort of scary, like at any moment her happiness would slip away between her fingers.

"He's doing some errands for Professor Oak in Johto," she answered. "He'll be back in a few days."

"And he's staying at your house?" The twinkle in Blue's eye and her raised eyebrow suggested things that Yellow would rather not talk about. Beside her, Ditty transformed into Chuchu again, imitating Blue's expression.

Yellow sighed, exasperated. "Can the two of you not look at me like that? It's a little creepy…"

The brunette pulled Ditty onto her lap, which morphed back into its neutral blob, and laughed brightly, throwing her head back in mirth. Yellow couldn't help the smile that pulled at her lips at the sight. She truly was lucky to be such good friends with her; Blue was one of the most beautiful girls in all of Kanto, and maybe even the world, with her long legs and slender shoulders. She could be a model if she was willing to be tied down to that commitment.

Truth be told, Yellow was glad she wasn't. From her experiences with Red, Blue would probably have even _less_ time to spend with Yellow if she was a model. The thought made her sad.

The two of them basked in the sunlight on a hill overlooking the Forest. Sometimes, Yellow couldn't help but wonder why Blue stuck with her so much and for so long. The lovely trainer was constantly busy, flitting here and there, up to one thing or another. She was exciting, adventurous, cunning, and intelligent. She could do whatever she wanted, _be_ whatever she wanted. Her battling instincts were so well-honed she could very well become Champion if she wanted to challenge Red for that seat. Her knowledge and attention to detail could even give Professor Oak a run for his money if she ever decided she wanted to do research.

It didn't matter where Blue went, she could succeed _anywhere._

Yellow, on the other hand, was like a flower, rooted in one spot. She was simple and straightforward, disliked battle, and didn't scheme very well. She didn't have the feminine charm Blue possessed, the intelligence Crystal had, or the love for action like Sapphire. She was…boring, truthfully speaking. Absentmindedly, Yellow reached for Chuchu and hugged the small rodent to herself.

Why did Red even _like_ her?

Blue seemed to pick up on her anxious thoughts because she spoke up, a determined, scolding tone in her voice, "If you're worrying yourself over why Red likes you, you'd better stop right now, Yellow of Viridian Forest."

Was Yellow really that easy to see through? That Blue would even be able to read her mind? "How'd you know I was thinking about that?"

"You're pretty obvious when you're worrying about something. You get that look on your face."

Yellow sighed. Yup, Blue sure was sharp. "I'm sorry. I'm sure Red has his reasons for l-loving me," —she couldn't help but stutter and flush deeply at saying it aloud. It was still new and incredible that he'd reciprocate her feelings— "And I have faith in him and what he feels for me, but I guess it's just hard to wrap my head around it. It just…doesn't make _sense."_

Blue frowned at her, not liking where these thoughts are going. In her lap, Ditty's blob form started to twitch, as though picking up on its trainer's displeasure. "What exactly doesn't make sense?"

"Well," Yellow struggled to put her thoughts into words. She knew it was just her own personal worries, but… "He's _Red_. He's the undefeated Champion of Kanto for six years, one of the first Dex Holders, and has saved the world on multiple occasions. Everyone in the _world_ knows who he is and aspires to be like him. But as for me…"

She sighed, shaking her head. "I'm just a girl from backwater Viridian. I don't even live _in_ Viridian, but in the Forest. I could never be a trainer like you, or a researcher like Crystal. I could never do anything incredible like defeat all eight gyms in eighty days like Sapphire did. I barely even travel, unless it's errands for you or Professor."

Blue crossed her arms in front of her, clearly peeved. Even her ditto looked displeased. "Are you done?"

Yellow furrowed her brow. "Blue, are you angry? I'm just voicing my thoughts…"

"Of course I'm angry, Yellow!" she interrupted vehemently. Ditty hopped off Blue's lap and turned into Chuchu, except this time, sparks were flying from its cheeks in agitation. "Is this really how you think of yourself?"

Yellow frantically tried to appease the girl and the ditto at her side. Yellow reached out a hand and placed it atop Ditty, which managed to appease it enough for it to turn back into a blob, but she couldn't say the same for Blue.

"Well, I think I'm a decent human being. My pokemon like me pretty well, I'm sure…"

Blue almost growled, "Hopeless. Absolutely hopeless."

"What are you talking about?" Yellow hated when she did this, speaking in her riddles and not being straightforward.

"You don't even see what the best thing about you is! I can't believe you; you have no right to doubt what Red sees in you."

Yellow furrowed her brow, not liking arguing, and especially not with her best friend. "I'm not doubting him."

"No," she conceded, but her voice hardened again, "you're doubting yourself. Which is worse."

Yellow gasped. "That's not…that's not true!" _Is it?_

Blue rolled her eyes. "You just spent an entire five minutes putting yourself down."

The brunette stood up, calling for her wigglytuff as Ditty jumped up and pasted itself onto Blue's back, transforming into a backpack for easy carriage. "Think for yourself for a moment, Yellow and _ask._ Not just Red, but me, Green, Crystal, Gold, Silver. Why do we love you so much? That's an assignment. You better complete it!"

With that, Jiggly expanded and floated into the air, bringing Blue with her. Yellow watched them go.

She lightly kicked a pebble in confusion. "Blue, Green, Crystal, Gold, Silver… Red… Why do they love me so much? How would I know?!"

She sighed. It's times like this when she wished Blue was more straightforward.

Oh, well. The day was still young and it's an assignment from Blue. She better complete it or who _knew_ what the Evolver would do.

* * *

"Green, why do you love me?"

The question surprised him so much he nearly sputtered out his coffee. Charizard, which had been lounging on the ground beside the coffee table raised its head toward its trainer. When he deemed his trainer to be safe, he lowered his head again. Chuchu, who was comfortably wrapped underneath the wing of the warm lizard, barely even moved she looked so content.

Green stared at Yellow like she grew another head. "Is this why you suddenly decided to drop in?"

Yellow looked away shyly. "Yes? Well, no. I _did_ want to visit you; it's been a while." She looked back at him with a sheepish smile. "Blue told me I had to find out why you loved me."

He cleared his throat awkwardly. "Is it just me?"

She shook her head. "I have to ask Gold, Crystal, and Silver, too." She sighed. "It's kind of a hassle, but I thought it'd give me an excuse to visit everyone, anyway. And you know Blue. She'll find out if I didn't follow through."

A smile pulled at the Gym Leader's lips briefly. He _did_ know Blue and now he was beginning to put the pieces together. On the ground, Charizard thumped his tail against the floor, eyes open and staring at his trainer.

"Congratulations on your relationship with Red."

Yellow blushed. "Oh! Thank you." She pulled at her ponytail bashfully.

Green took another sip of his coffee. "How long have you waited? Five years?"

Yellow shrugged, reaching for her tea, which he was sure had cooled down enough. "Feels like forever, but… Well, I'm really happy now."

He nodded, watching her as she brought the mug to her lips. "You deserve to be happy," he mumbled. He doubted he had ever been more sincere about a statement than this.

Yellow grinned, a bright thing that made the room seem brighter. "You know, even though everyone thinks you're scary, I know for sure that you're one of the nicest people I know."

He snorted. "Speak for yourself."

But she shook her head vehemently. Leaning forward with determination, she declared, "I'm _certain_ I'm not the only one!"

Green doesn't usually smile and he's not usually nice. But, right now, with one of his oldest friends sitting in front of him with a bright smile and confident expression, he just couldn't help it. He put his coffee on the table, leaned forward and gave her a grin to rival hers. "That's just one of your charms, Yellow."

He leaned back, his grin devolving into a light smirk. "And there's your answer." Charizard let out a low grunt as though in agreement.

Yellow looked confused, but he just laughed and changed the subject.

* * *

Crystal was sitting at one of the computers in Oak's lab, typing away furiously at a document. She looked really concentrated so Yellow had a hard time announcing her arrival to the hardworking girl. Even Chuchu, who was normally much more willing to insert herself into all types of situations, just stood on her hind legs and stared at black-haired girl, head cocked to the side.

Yellow stood just feet away from the seated girl for a good fifteen minutes. Her and Chuchu would exchange glances, until the small rodent wandered away to start pawing and sniffing at some of the tech that littered the lab. Yellow wasn't worried; Chuchu knew the stuff in the lab was really important.

Another five minutes passed. Yellow wondered if she should see herself out and try another time, when Professor Oak loudly entered the lab.

"Crystal, I'm back! You can take your break now! Oh! Hello, Yellow! Wonderful to see you!" the pokemon professor greeted her with all the stature that was becoming of an esteemed professor.

"Hello to you, too, Professor," Yellow greeted politely. He greeted Crystal before heading into his office on the other side of the lab.

It was then that Crystal looked up from her work and exclaimed, "Yellow! I didn't see you there! You should have told me you were here!"

"Oh, I was only waiting for a few minutes," she lied.

"What brings you here? An errand for the professor?"

"No, an errand for Blue."

Crystal sighed, suddenly looking much less excited, "What does she want now? Don't tell me she's roped you into trying to get me and Silver together, too?"

Yellow started. "You and Silver? What?"

Crystal blushed when she realized that Yellow hadn't known, after all. "Um. Never mind!"

The Viridian girl cocked her head to the side in confusion and said bluntly, "I thought that you and Gold were going out."

Crystal's face turned redder than a tamato berry. "Wh-where did you get that crazy idea?!"

Yellow frowned innocently. "You're not? Oh, and I was so excited. Gold thinks of you so highly."

The pig-tailed girl looked at her senior with an expression on her face that could only be seen as hopeful. "R-really?"

The blonde tapped her chin thoughtfully. "Well, yeah. That's what he tells me every time I visit him. He always asks after you and Silver, but he seems particularly interested in you. I figured it was because the two of you were going out."

A gorgeous crimson dyed Crystal's cheeks. Yellow couldn't help but smile. She really does have beautiful friends.

"Well, we're not going out," she mumbled, a frown crossing her face.

Yellow panicked at Crystal's sad expression and misunderstood. "Oh, but I think you and Silver would be a great couple, too! I mean, you're such good friends and stuff…"

Crystal looked at her senior with a fondness in her eyes that made Yellow feel a little better. The researcher giggled affectionately before moving to bring Yellow into a hug.

"Thanks for trying to make me feel better. So, what did Blue bring you here for?"

"Oh, right!" Yellow exclaimed, remembering. "I have to ask: why do you love me?"

Crystal looked at her in confusion. Yellow was quick to explain.

"Blue told me to ask you, Green, Gold, and Silver why you all love me. Don't ask me why because I don't know either."

The researcher laughed, relieved. "Well, that's easy enough! I was a little worried I wouldn't be able to help you if it was something weird or…more Blue-like. Anyway, the reason I love you is because you're you!"

Yellow didn't understand.

"I mean, you're honest, you're kind, you're helpful, you're willing to fight for the sake of others, and you always remember to protect what's most important. You're loving and good and…"

Yellow was getting uncomfortable with all the compliments so she interrupted. "Um…I think that's enough."

Crystal stopped with a bright laugh. "Do you understand now?" she asked, teasingly.

Yellow, whose face was flushed from the compliments, answered sheepishly, "Yeah, I guess…"

Crystal hugged her and went back to work.

* * *

Gold laughed for a good ten minutes when Yellow asked him the question. Togebo was roosting next to its trainer, covering its mouth with glee as though joining in Gold's merriment. The pair struck Yellow as being particularly offensive. What were they laughing so hard about? Yellow and Chuchu stood there with confused frowns.

"Are you done yet?" she asked before mumbling sort of to herself and sort of to him, "Maybe I should just go and ask Silver…"

"Waitwaitwaitwait!" Gold cried before Yellow had a chance to take out her butterfree. He wiped a few tears from his eyes before saying, "Sorry, Yellow. I just think Blue's hilarious!"

Yellow crossed her arms, exasperated. "I'm not getting you at all!"

Chuchu was clearly not impressed when Togebo spread its wings and flew circles around the three of them, letting out crooning sounds of mirth.

Gold burst out laughing again, prompting the togekiss to land beside him. Gold's hand automatically went to the bird pokemon's head.

The Breeder tried to explain in between bursts of giggles. "HA! Well, Blue had you do this because _obviously_ …" He took one look at Yellow's expectant face and shook his head, letting out a few more chuckles. "Actually, I think I'll just let this take its course."

Togebo nodded its head as though in agreement. The pokemon pounded Gold, wing to fist.

Yellow felt like throwing her hands in the air. She shook her head. "I think I'll just leave." She called Pisuke.

"Wait!" Gold called after her. "Before you go, make sure you tell Red that he has one hell of a girlfriend and if he doesn't watch out, I just might steal you away for myself!"

He winked and smiled suggestively at her. Togebo ruffled its feathers in merriment. Yellow's face turned so red steam might have blown out her ears. Gold burst out in another fit of giggles as Yellow took Chuchu in her arms and ordered Pisuke to carry her away.

Gold and Togebo watched her leave. He didn't stop laughing for another few minutes. When he finally calmed down, he wiped away the tears that were gathering in his eyes and let out a deep breath, trying to hold down those last fits of chuckles.

He turned toward the togekiss who looked expectantly up at his trainer. "Damn. That girl is seriously the best."

Togebo crooned happily.

* * *

"Blue told you to ask me this?" Silver asked, his face looking highly disturbed. His arms were crossed over his chest. His back was leaning against the wide tree trunk that held the entrance to one of his many secret bases. He had invited her inside, but Yellow politely refused.

Yellow nodded. She was starting to get tired of this, but Silver was the last one so she might as well see it through. She knelt down when she saw Weavile approach her. Greeting him, she ran a hand over the crown atop its furry head. Weavile closed its eyes in contentment. Chuchu sniffed at the creature in greeting. The solemn pokemon nodded briefly at the rodent before reveling in Yellow's touch once again.

Yellow couldn't help but laugh. Weavile was so much like its trainer. Focused and guarded to a fault, but once you peel back the layer of intimidation, it was just a big softie.

Silver was silent for a long time before Yellow piped up again. "So, what do you think? Why do you love me?"

Weavile withdrew from Yellow's touch and padded obediently to Silver's side. They both fixed their gazes upon her, one silver as metal, the other red as blood. If Yellow wasn't so used to them, she would have thought they looked intimidating.

Maybe it was the way the sun set was shining down over the mountains or the way the twilight shadows stretched across their faces, but Yellow thought their gazes seemed almost…fond.

"You'll be telling all of this to Red, won't you?" It was a statement more than a question, but Yellow considered his words, anyway.

"I didn't really plan on it, but I guess it would come up naturally when I see him."

The redhead nodded before taking a breath. "Alright, I'll answer your question."

Yellow looked at him expectantly.

The young man uncrossed his arms and the difference it made in his posture was almost like night and day. Suddenly, he didn't feel so guarded or suspicious or intimidating anymore. Even the tough-as-nails weavile at his side seemed to lighten up.

"It's because no matter how much time has passed, you still remain the same as when I met you all those years ago. You're constant and always, like the forest you come from."

Her heart warmed at his reply, which was the most straightforward one she got all day. And it came from Silver, so she knew he meant it. She didn't know what to say.

Silver's cheeks turned slightly red, obviously not comfortable with saying things like that. He tried to cover it up with a cough. Weavile looked up at its trainer and she swore she could see him blushing, too. She bit back a giggle.

"I'm glad it was you I ran into when I was looking for my past in Viridian." He forced himself to continue, despite his discomfort. "You never left my side afterwards. That meant a lot to me," he finished.

His declaration surprised her. They hardly ever talked about that incident (and Silver hardly ever talked about sentimental things like this in general) but if he was talking about it now, that meant something in him had healed. Her expression was soft and kind when she looked at him. She stepped forward and wrapped her small arms around him, feeling enamored of the awkward, guarded young man, struggling so much to say the things he never thought he would.

He stiffened under her touch, but she didn't let go. Beside them, Chuchu nuzzled Weavile affectionately.

"You can always count on me, Silver!" she declared after stepping away. Her whole body felt light and happy. She giggled when she saw his dumbstruck expression.

She left not too long afterwards, leaving Silver alone under the shade of a tree with the sun setting gently beyond the mountains. He watched her fly away with Pisuke's wings.

He didn't place much stock on what people said, but when a statement like that comes out of Yellow's mouth, he couldn't help but believe it to be true.

* * *

Red arrived at Yellow's house and walked through her front door, surprised to find it dark and empty. "Yellow! I'm back!" he tried. When he didn't hear a reply, he frowned slightly, glancing at the clock in her kitchen.

It was already almost seven o' clock. She was never this late.

He contemplated calling her pokegear to make sure she was alright, but decided against it. Yellow was a strong, capable woman; she can take care of herself. In any case, if anything was wrong, he knew she would call him first.

Taking comfort in that, he decided to start up on dinner for whenever she managed to get back.

He was warming up the pot on the stove when his pokegear went off. He answered it.

"Hey, Red!" Blue said on the other end. "Are you back at Yellow's yet?"

He put in the first vegetables to the pot and started to sauté them when he answered, "Yeah, I am. Why, what's going on?"

"Oh, nothing!" She sounded suspiciously cheerful and Red narrowed his eyes, a bad premonition forming in his gut.

"Blue, what is going on," he demanded.

"Nothing, I _swear!"_ she cried. He didn't believe her. He was about to say so when she interrupted. "It's just, I think you better watch out. Now that you and Yellow are together, all _sorts_ of rivals are bound to pop up!"

Red sputtered, "W-what?! _Rivals?!_ "

"I'm sure Yellow will tell you alllll about it when she gets back!"

"Blue, what the hell are you—?!"

"Buh-bye now!" she sang before hanging up.

Red listened to the beeping of the other line for a moment before pulling the pokegear away from his face and staring at it. _Rivals? What in the world is she talking about?!_

Does she mean…other guys who like Yellow?!

Red's fist clenched at the thought, threatening to break his pokegear. His heart pounded in his chest, his stomach churning unpleasantly. If that's the case, then this was _serious!_

He was about to dial Yellow's number when the front door opened and Yellow announced her arrival.

"I'm back! Sorry I'm so late!"

Red burst out of the kitchen. "Yellow! What happened?!"

The blond looked at him, confused. "What do you mean?"

He pointed at his pokegear and stuttered, "Blue just called and… Well, I… She said that… I mean…"

Her expression turned into concern. "Red? Are you okay?" her eyes slid past him and into the kitchen. "Oh! Are you cooking? Let me help!"

Red remembered the vegetables he was supposed to be sautéing and he headed back in to make sure they didn't burn. He sighed in relief when they didn't. He ran a hand through his hair, feeling frantic. He tried taking breaths to calm himself down.

Yellow joined him, looking at the ingredients he had taken out of the refrigerator. She saw the meat he had yet to be prepared. She grabbed the apron she kept on a hook next to the refrigerator and tied it around her middle. It had a picture of a magikarp on the waist. It looked adorable on her.

She washed her hands in the sink.

"Well, since you're asking, nothing really bad happened today, so you don't have to worry. Blue just gave me an assignment."

Red stiffened. "An assignment?"

"Yeah, you see, we got into a little argument earlier this morning and she told me to ask Crystal, Silver, Gold, and Green why they loved me. I didn't really see the point in doing it, but you know Blue. She would have known whether or not I did it, so I did."

Why they loved her? _Love her?_ Red didn't like the sound of that.

He repeated the list Yellow told him in his head. Crystal was fine; he knew the two of them were quite close, similar to Blue and Yellow, but Silver? Gold? _Green?_ Is that what Blue was talking about?

 _Rivals…_

The word sent him bad vibes.

"What did they say?" Red asked, trying to be casual, but his grip on the spoon he was using to sauté the vegetables was death-like. The knuckles were turning white.

Yellow seemed not to notice. "They all said some really nice things so I really don't know what to say. But Crystal said she liked me because I was me, which I didn't really understand until she started complimenting me a lot. It was so embarrassing!"

"And the rest of them?" he asked, feeling impatient.

Yellow rolled her eyes. "Gold just laughed at me." She blushed again. "But then he told me to tell you that you'd better watch out because he might just steal me away from you…" She giggled bashfully. "Crazy, huh?"

Red's grip on the spoon was so strong he felt like it was going to break but he didn't care. That unpleasant feeling in the pit of his stomach came back.

"And Silver was so sweet! He said that he liked me because I'm the same as when we first met. And he said other things like how he was glad he bumped into me when he was looking for his parents. I didn't expect him to say everything he did, but it really meant a lot!"

Red's heart dropped into his stomach. Gold was going to steal her away? Silver was _sweet_?

Yellow, completely oblivious to his plight, continued. "And Green…"

 _Green, too?!_ Suddenly, the word "rival" took on a whole new meaning.

"Green's answer was sort of ambiguous. He said that I was charming or something. But when he said it he had this huuuuge smile on his face! I don't usually see him smile like that! Boy, that got my heart pounding!"

She laughed good-naturedly.

Red looked down at Yellow in horror. Green, Silver, Gold… The words Blue had told him not even five minutes before came back to him.

" _All sorts of rivals are bound to pop up!"_

But…they were all good friends, weren't they? They wouldn't dare try to... But obviously, if they said all those things they had to know Yellow's charm, right? If they really liked her like that, would he have to…

Red's mind went spinning into overdrive.

Yellow nudged him a little so she could put the meat in the pot. She kept chattering away innocently. "So yeah, I guess today was pretty good. I mean, I still don't understand why Blue told me to do all that, but I can't say I regret it. Not when everyone was so nice to me!"

She grinned widely when she looked up at him. "So how was your day, Red?"

He didn't know what came over him, but when she fixated those clear eyes of hers on him, wearing that cute apron and that adorable smile, something in him clicked. He swooped down and captured her lips in his, dropping the spoon in the pot so his hands were free. His arms snaked around her waist and he pressed her to him. She made adorable sounds against him while he worked his lips against hers.

She reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck as much as she could without putting her meat-covered hands on him. Her reaction gave him boundless confidence and he felt like smiling against her lips.

The kiss was intense, but short and Red had to pull away before he did anything he was going to regret.

She stayed in his arms, panting lightly, giving him a look so intense, Red's knees went a little weak. He leaned into her.

He pressed his forehead against hers, closing his eyes to try to get his bearings back. "I feel a lot better now."

Yellow blinked at him. "Were you not feeling well before? I'm sorry I didn't notice!"

He shook his head and nuzzled into her neck. "It's fine. Just know that out of everyone you asked, I love you the most."

Her voice was sweet when she replied, "I know. I love you, too."

He pulled back and smiled when she buried her head in his chest. He was pleased to see that the awful churning in his stomach was mostly gone. Placing one last kiss on the top of her head, he stepped away so he could attend to the food in the pot.

He felt aglow with confidence and so was not afraid to say, "I don't care _what_ Gold or Blue said, no one's stealing you from me if I can help it."

Yellow peered at his face in amusement. "Were you worried about that? You know Gold was just being Gold!"

Red shook his head in defiance. "I won't lose to him or anyone else for that matter!"

The blonde laughed good-naturedly. "What, is this a competition?"

He just repeated himself. "Definitely _won't_ lose."

Yellow still felt like she was missing something, but just smiled and shrugged. "I've liked you for nine years, Red. I don't think anyone will be stealing me away from you any time soon. Or ever, really."

The casual, sincere way she said it pierced Red right through his chest. He glanced at her as she opened the refrigerator to grab some fruit, humming a quiet song. He felt like he just had the whole world open up to him.

He looked down at the pot, pouring the broth in before sighing. _I'll lose to Yellow,_ he thought, smiling. _I'll be fine as long as it's to Yellow._


	4. Houses

A/N: Tone will shift a little bit for the course of the rest of the story. I think you'll see it happen in this chapter. To be expanded upon at the bottom.

Chapter 4: Houses

Dusk shadows stretched across the beaten path as Red walked the road that led to his home on the outskirts of Pallet Town. Poli and Pika were at his side, the water pokemon casually keeping pace while the more energetic electric mouse bounded off in and around the weeds flanking the dirt path. Red looked around at his hometown before looking down at his oldest companion.

As if sensing his trainer's gaze, the poliwrath turned its bulging eyes toward him.

Red smiles at his partner. "Sure feels weird coming back here, doesn't it, Poli?"

The fighter grunted, letting out a sharp breath from its nostrils.

Pallet was small; the smallest village in all of Kanto, even more than Lavender. There were few people, and even fewer houses, and farmland that stretched for miles between Route 1 and the sea.

Red breathes in and out, twice, Pallet's fresh air filling his lungs for the first time in what felt like decades. "It's the same, isn't it, Poli? It hasn't changed a bit."

A sound deep within Poli's spiral similar to a gentle gurgle reminded Red of Lake Rage. He let out a chuckle before rubbing the spot between the beast's eyes.

"Yeah, I feel that way, too, buddy."

It's been years since Red was in the heart of Pallet. Oak's lab was at the edge of the village boundaries and straddled the border between the town's fields and Route 1 and Red's home was in the opposite side of the village. There was never any reason for him to go. There hadn't been a reason for a very long time.

And yet the years of his childhood came back to him and he found his way easily. The roads were the same, simple and straightforward. There was the scarecrow standing proudly over its garden. Follow the gentle curve right, and there stood the huge rock that the village children were never able to figure out how it got there in the first place. Climb over the small hill and there was the fire hydrant that hadn't seen use in what seemed like centuries. And just a few meters farther down was the pothole in the road everyone had tripped over at least once in their lives, resulting in a few sprains, fractures, and even broken bones in some more serious cases.

Past the pothole and under the sparse shade of a loan oak tree, stood a tiny house where the beaten road ended.

Red's home (or at least the home under his name) was a small, humble thing that didn't have any of the signs of abandonment he expected it to have. The walls were the shade of off-white that he had always remembered it having. The porch was clear of any weeds, no ivy clung to the bricks, the roof looked sturdy and well-maintained.

Red was slightly confused. He hadn't been there in years. Why did it look so neat? Then, his eye caught the sign beside his mailbox bearing the proud words in letters far too curly and fancy for them to have come from him: _Red of Pallet Town, Undefeated Champion of Kanto_.

Ah. That made sense.

Red's gaze paused briefly upon the front door, feeling the beginnings of a frown crease his brow. The sun was nearly halfway below the hills now and the shadows stretched dark hands across the wood. Two small windows along the top of the door were black as midnight, a gaping emptiness like a pair of hollow eyes. A dull, brass knob hung and caught the remnant light of the day like fingers grasping at water, getting wet but never really containing it in its hold.

It spelled of a cold that didn't match the warmth of the summer evening.

He closed his eyes briefly and imagined a different door opening up for him to reveal a sunshine smile brighter than the sky, arms poised and ready for him to step into them. He opened his eyes and couldn't help the disappointment when he saw nothing but a house that wasn't a home and a door made of wood, but might as well had been steel.

Pika, ever curious, bounded up the steps leading to the front door before pausing briefly on the second step when it creaked beneath his weight. Red and Poli watched the tiny rodent make its way to the front door where it pawed at the wood curiously. Poli hesitated only slightly before following the yellow creature, stepping onto the porch and reaching the brass knob to wrap its white hand around it easily.

Red nearly flinched at the sight. He saw a tiny poliwag gazing intensely at the knob too small to reach it, with no arms to open it even if it could.

The front door creaked open and Pika slipped in first. Poli was large now. When it had been but a poliwag, it would have slipped in just as easily as Pika but now…

Now, it had to angle its wide shoulders to fit through the narrow door. Red let out a chuckle at the clumsiness of his oldest friend as it struggled to enter its old home. He wondered if he looked awkward, too, staring at this unassuming building as if it was a battlefield and not a childhood home.

No longer hesitating, the Champion of Kanto entered the home of his childhood with a sigh, allowing the door to creak closed behind him.

It was a humble abode. A living room, a kitchen, a room, and a bathroom. And absolutely nothing had changed, except everything _had_ changed. There was the sofa that was always piled high with clothes and magazines and various knick-knacks Red never bothered to put away. It was empty and neat now, with pillows he didn't know he had that were fluffed up and arranged neatly at the corners. The coffee table that was never spotless before was immaculate now, glowing in its cleanliness. There was the TV he used to always use but it was the most recent version, the best and not the sorry lump of tech he used to own. The kitchen counter used to always be piled high with dishes he didn't bother to wash, but was now empty, wiped down with not a single speck of dust to be seen.

"It was never this clean," Red said, half amused and half disturbed. Poli nodded its head in agreement. It lumbered around the small living room, wondering where it might rest before choosing an unassuming corner that bordered the kitchen and the living room. It sat down heavily and the building shook slightly at the sudden drop.

Pika sniffed around the house, smelling none of its Trainer's scent, even though this was supposed to be his home. Red was sunshine and adventures and courage and this building was anything but. The electric rodent ran this way and that, into and out of the room until, satisfied, it contented itself at Poli's side where the lumbering water pokemon wrapped a friendly arm around the creature, careful not to get itself zapped.

The Champion looked around and sighed. It felt cold and abandoned, despite it being so clean. It didn't look or feel like a home at all. At least, not in the way it felt at Yellow's.

At her home, the scent of the trees floated through the constantly open windows. There were the sounds of pokemon and wind and swaying leaves. Chattering pidgey that stopped at the birdfeeder Yellow always restocked beside her window. A vase of Viridian flowers upon the kitchen counter. The smell of pancakes in the morning. A sweet voice wishing him good night in the evening.

There was none of that here. Only memories.

Red glanced at the sofa and saw a tiny poliwag making a mess on the cushions. He looked toward the kitchen and saw a small six-year-old crying amidst a chaotic clutter of pots and pans. The door that led to his room showed him a bag overturned with stray pokeballs and potions scattered across the floor.

He turned to the fireplace, mounted upon the mantelpiece was a single frame with a single picture. His eyes flashed. His fist clenched. For years, it had always faced down. He never did find the courage to throw it in the fire like he wanted. But here it was, standing proudly as if it belonged there. As if…as if…

He turned away swiftly, startling his lounging pokemon with his sudden movement as he moved to the kitchen.

"I wonder if the neighbors were nice enough to restock my refrigerator?" he wondered aloud, trying to fill the emptiness of the house with anything and everything.

But his pokemon were much more perceptive than that. Pika pulled gently at Red's pant leg while Poli fixed its watery gaze upon its Trainer knowingly. At Red's hip, his pokeballs felt heavy and the one holding his venusaur twitched slightly.

He wanted to laugh, always delighted by how well his pokemon knew him. He knelt and reached down toward the pikachu at his feet, scratching it behind the ears.

"Sorry. I guess I can't hide anything from you all, huh?" he chuckled before taking the small rodent in his arms and cradling it against his chest.

He glanced around at the strangely familiar-yet-unfamiliar space. "It just…feels weird."

Pika's nose twitched but its knowing gaze fixed itself upon its Trainer. "I lived here for ten years and yet it feels nothing like…like…"

 _Like Yellow's_ is what he couldn't say.

"I know it's the right thing to do. I couldn't just stay at her place. Not when…"

Not when she was still so beautiful even after she wakes up. Not when he could see her walk out the bathroom and smell the vanilla-scented soap she used. Not when he could take not twenty paces and find himself at her side, take her in his arms and—.

"Not when I don't even really belong there."

More pokeballs twitched at his belt as though in protest.

He chuckled. "Seriously, guys. It just wasn't a good idea."

Poli's gaze asked him, _But coming here was?_

Red looked left and right before settling on the front door. He thought of Viridian flowers and berry pancakes. He thought of kisses shared and a hand soft and small and stronger than his.

He thought of midnight hair and eyes like blood and a memory deep within him that he shoved away so hard he stood up and turned away from the only pokemon that knew. Poli's eyes drilled into his back, the question burning from its gaze.

But Red remained silent because he hadn't an answer at all.

* * *

It felt very strange to him at first, living alone in that tiny house.

He had stayed at Yellow's for only about two weeks, but he was already getting used to seeing her first thing in the morning and coming back to her at the end of the day. It made the days feel longer (and there was always that ache within him to see her again), but every evening when they would welcome each other back felt sweeter and sweeter as the days passed.

At her home, he had only to think of Yellow and what was to come in the day ahead. And to be perfectly honest it was _the best._ It was amazing how a simple relationship status could change everything. Every day with her as his girlfriend felt more precious to him than the last nine years they'd known each other. He always treasured and loved her, as a friend or a sister during those years. But that can never compare to the single moment their mutual feelings reached each other in that crystal cavern. Now, it was like an entire year passed in a minute. Suddenly, everything she did was a melody or a masterpiece. When she hummed in the kitchen in preparation for dinner or when she was sketching in the forest or when she passed her time fishing in the Viridian rivers. She was like a sculpture or a painting in motion.

Every moment with her became like a diamond, a moment so precious he wanted to carry it deep in his heart. The texture of her palm against his, the softness of her lips against his, the way her hands felt when she played with his hair, or the comfort he felt when he placed his head on her lap.

It was like an adventure in itself. Suddenly, he was learning all sorts of new things about Yellow. _This_ is how she looked when he caressed her cheek softly. _That_ was how she reacted when he pulled her in for a hug. _That_ was the sound of her voice just after having woken up. It was like he was meeting her all over again.

How different it was in Pallet Town! Where before he needed only to turn around and there she'd be, now, he turned around and the only company he'd see were the memories of days long since passed. Before, all was in a single moment: the joy found in the present. Now, he came home every day to the shadows of a place stuck forever in the past.

But the moments he spent with her rejuvenated him in ways he didn't care to admit. And for a full six months, they made it work. The warmth of summer bled into the cool of fall and finally to the chill of winter. The days grew shorter, the shadows longer and sometimes it made living in Pallet Town even more unbearable, but the softness of Yellow's smile anchored him. The sweetness of her voice lifted him. So, even though tearing himself from her side almost every evening wasn't something he particularly looked forward to, the increased cold that came with the change in weather did nothing to dampen his mood. And soon he found himself living an ordinary life.

His days were becoming more routine. Before this, it had been all about training, battling, adventuring. When he signed the contract with Davy, it had been battling, modeling, trips, shuttles, roads.

But now, with Yellow, it was so much calmer. In the morning, he'd get requests from various people, maybe Oak (though this was rarer), maybe Blue, but more often than not it was the League.

It wasn't often they called on him, which was all well and good for Red. He was left the freedom to do anything he wanted when they didn't, but he was still beholden to some of the League's whimsies: a cameo for a tournament here, an exhibition battle for a festival there, clear up rampaging pokemon on a route over there.

These requests usually stayed within the region, so Red could show up, do what he needed to do, and leave as soon as his time was up. He could usually get back to Pallet Town by the end of the night, giving him just enough time to visit Viridian on most days.

So, his life now was more structured. He'd wake up, go off to do whatever errands or jobs he needed to complete, then come back to have dinner with Yellow when he could, and then retire to his home in Pallet Town before the day was out.

It was a lifestyle he wasn't used to. The idea that he could come home to someone every night; it was equal parts thrilling and strange. But if Red could be called anything, it was adventurous. He took this new rhythm in his life in stride.

Even the home that had seemed so abandoned before gradually seemed more and more lived in. The silverware drawer often got messy because he was too lazy to rearrange it. There were piles of dishes left in the sink, unwashed for days, sometimes. The bed in his bedroom was left unmade more often than not. Piles of mail, mostly spam, were strewn about on the coffee table, ignored.

But some things remained the same. The brass knob was never polished. The sofa never used. And the frame on the fireplace faced down, its perpetual position.

* * *

Red was different in his house than when he was at hers, or anywhere else really, Yellow noticed.

It was hard to put a name on it, but he seemed more…reserved. He moved around his home carefully, almost. Even his pokemon tended to stay in just a few places. The house was too small for any of Red's larger pokemon (Venusaur would probably crush the coffee table _and_ the sofa if he were called out) but even Poli stayed in just a few places: that corner straddling the kitchen and the living room, the bathroom, the doorway of the bedroom, the path behind the sofa to the front door. Even Pika seemed just a tiny bit careful and the rowdy rodent usually never cared for indoor spaces.

Yellow glanced at the pile of unread mail on the coffee table and smiled to herself. Red never was particularly clean.

From the kitchen, Red followed her gaze and smiled bashfully. "Uh, yeah. Sorry about the mess."

Yellow looked up, eyes traveling from the coffee table to the kitchen counter and finally landing on the pile of dishes left in the sink. Her gaze seemed to burn a trail of red across the Champion's cheeks.

Red stuttered. "Yeah, I really should have thought about cleaning up before you got here, but, well, I had that exhibition match yesterday and today was just full of errands and stuff and—."

Yellow couldn't help but laugh. "You never were the neatest person in Kanto, huh?" she teased as her gaze swept from him to the lounging Poli in the corner of the room to the sofa and then finally to the fireplace where, curiously, she saw a single picture frame (so unassuming! She didn't even _notice_ it until now) face down, its back sticking straight up.

"Oh, did the picture fall?" she asked, pointing at said frame, curiosity brimming from her cheeks.

Red froze, so brief she thought it was her imagination, before saying, "Oh, yeah, it did. Don't worry about it. I'll fix it later."

She was _dying_ to see what sort of picture it was! Was it him as a child? Perhaps an embarrassing baby photo? Maybe a picture of his parents?

She was going to offer to fix it herself so she can take a peek at what secrets it might hold, but Red's voice caught her attention.

"So, for dinner, I wanted to make…"

Yellow glanced at him, feeling strange. Was it her imagination or did his voice sound a little strange? His tone a little forced?

But his smile was as bright as ever, radiating from his cheeks like starlight, effectively calming her. Well, she thought, she'll ask him about the picture later. Chatting with him, she brushed past him to the sink to get started on the dirty dishes.

He protested, but she insisted: "Come on, I thought you were going to cook me dinner?"

His face seemed conflicted before it relaxed into a smile. Yellow ignored the way it made her heart beat. "Yeah, you're right," he conceded.

Moments later, the dishes were clean, the meat prepared, and the only thing left to do was cook it all. Red had his back to her as he faced the stove and Yellow just watched from her seat at the kitchen counter.

She admired him, she really did. It was just over six months since they were together and yet it felt the same now as it did when everything was new. And every day with him was wonderful and new and exciting, but she still couldn't shake the feeling that something was different about him as he stood there at his stove, in his kitchen, in his home.

Maybe it was the strange feeling she had when he first invited her over (was it strange that he hadn't asked her once in the entire six months they were together, until now?). Maybe it was the way he stiffened when he opened the door (or was it her imagination?). Was it the way Pika didn't seem to jump on top of everything and anything?

Poli briefly shook her from her reverie when it got up from its corner and lumbered over to Red.

"What's up, buddy?" the Champion asked as he glanced down at his companion.

An inquiring gaze and a gesture from its white fist later, Red pulled out his pokeball and allowed the amphibian to retreat inside.

Sirens blared inside Yellow's head because she _knew_ Red's pokemon. She knew how energetic Pika was. How tough and resilient Saur was. How acclimated to freedom and vast skies Aero was. And she _knew_ in the same place she knew Dodosuke loved sweet things and that Golsuke adored rolling down hills, that Poli would rather be outside its pokeball where it can taste the winter air, smell the food for dinner, and lumber over to its trainer to receive a pat between its eyes or a hug from Yellow or a gentle nuzzle from Pika or…or anything that meant it was _here_ in this world and not, definitely _not_ in the tiny space of its pokeball.

Maybe it was nothing, she tried to convince herself. Poli was among the smaller of Red's pokemon, but he was still large, a bit too large for the tiny house Red stayed in. Perhaps he felt cramped.

But then, Poli would have just walked outside, the way he would usually do. Was there something about this house? Maybe the large amphibian felt sick?

"Is…is Poli okay?" Yellow tried, uncertain.

Red turned toward her briefly. He cocked his head and asked, "Sure he is. Why?"

"Well, he asked to go inside his pokeball. He…never really does that?" She frowned, brow creasing in frustration that she couldn't be more specific than that.

"Oh." A single syllable before a long stretch of silence. He turned his back to her. "I think he was just tired."

Yellow wanted to believe him; she never had any reason not to. But when he wouldn't look her in the eye, when Poli and Pika were both acting strangely, when he didn't seem comfortable in the very place he came home to…

 _I don't believe you_ , was Yellow's thought and surprised herself.

She attempted to sound nonchalant. She wasn't sure it worked. "Is that so? Was today very tiring?"

Red's back remained turned toward her as he stirred the pot. "Yeah, I guess so."

 _Are you lying to me?_ She didn't want to think he was. Because Red was a lot of things: he was an adventurer, a battler, a friend, a lover. But he wasn't a liar.

"Are you sure?" she tried, purposefully pushing it.

"Yeah, I'm sure." Finally, he turned to her and smiled.

Yellow's heart dropped to her stomach. It was almost unrecognizable: the way it didn't reach his eyes, the way it stopped at his cheeks like stone. _Why are you lying to me?_ The question was at the tip of her tongue. She bit it back. She needed to respond to him.

"Oh. Okay," was what she came up with.

She wanted to believe in him. If Red was lying to her, he most likely (probably) had a good reason.

She thought to the picture frame left faced down on a mantelpiece, the only piece of decoration in the entire house. Did his hesitation have something to do with that? Was he trying to hide something from her?

She tried to convince herself it wasn't so. That she was over-analyzing a simple situation. She'd known him for nearly ten years now; what could he possibly have to hide from her?

And yet, the questioned burned on her tongue, but throughout the evening, whenever she would suggest anything remotely close to either the picture frame or Poli's strange behavior, he'd change the subject. Right then and there.

Yellow stared over the food on her plate that smelled like heaven and probably tasted like it, too (she couldn't really tell; so distracted was she), and locked her gaze on the young man sharing her meal. He smiled at her, head cocked to the side adorably and Yellow is once again reminded of how beautiful he is: the ruby shade of his eyes, the sculpted contours of his jawline, the way his hair fell over his forehead.

She stared and stared and wondered why he looked so far away.

* * *

A/N: So I was thinking a lot about this story and realized that Red and Yellow were far too good a couple to just do shameless fluff (and also; shameless fluff was getting a little redundant. I needed some DRAMA in my life! Haha!). So, I'm shifting the tone of the story a little. Not too much because I don't want it to be a complete break from the lightheartedness of the past few chapters, but meh. It's a bit more fun to write this way, anyway. Shameless fluff was never my forte, I guess.

Anyway, this all meant that I had to put more thought and effort behind what I want to write for the next chapters (and the rest of the story). I hope that you will enjoy the plot threads I will be weaving and that this story will still brighten up your day even if just a little.

Happy (slightly late) New Year and have a blessed day!


	5. Invitation

Chapter 5: Invitation

Red signaled Aero to land on the grass outside Professor Oak's lab. He slid off the bird's back easily, feet touching the ground in a practice that was so familiar it may have been second nature to him. The sky was a deep blue with dark grey winter clouds floating listlessly across. The warmth of the sun sometimes fell on him and sometimes didn't; when it didn't Red vaguely noticed it. The cold of Pallet's winter was nothing compared to the snowy peak of Mt. Silver, after all.

Beside him, Aero let out a soft screech. Grinning, the Champion turned and patted the prehistoric pokemon on the snout. The pterodactyl growled, pleased, before being consumed by the all-encompassing light of its pokeball. Clipping Aero's ball back to his belt, Red made his way toward the entrance of the lab, Pika following closely at his heels.

 _I wonder what Professor Oak wanted to talk about with me?_ he thought to himself.

The cool of the winter air disappeared into the warmth of a comfortable lab as he walked through the automatic door. Red loudly declared his entrance, not caring if anyone was around to hear him or not.

"Holy—!" came a squeak from the back of the lab. A head peaked out from behind the sea of cabinets full of documents and beeping instruments. Dark blue hair so rich it shined almost violet underneath the fluorescent lights, with matching eyes that glared daggers at the newcomer.

Crystal huffed, "Couldn't you have announced yourself more calmly? Geez, you and Gold, both…"

Her grumblings got lost from behind the stuff in the lab. Red chuckled amiably. "It's good to see you, too, Crys." Pika hopped onto Red's shoulder and squeaked cheerfully in greeting.

Crystal's stern gaze softened at Pika's greeting. "Hey, Pika!" She moved through the maze of objects crowding into Oak's lab to greet Pika with an affectionate scratch behind its ears. He squealed happily.

"So, Professor Oak called me earlier today to stop by the lab to talk to me? Any idea what about?"

The capturer shrugged her shoulders. "Honestly, Red? I don't know. He received this packet earlier this morning and when I came to give it to him, he just kind of…froze up."

Red frowned. "That doesn't sound like him."

"Right. I thought the same thing," she admitted, stepping away from Red's pokemon to look him more squarely. "When I asked him what was wrong, though, he just said that he was going to call you."

Red's mind reeled with the possibilities. "You don't think... A team?" he asked, brow furrowed.

She just shook her head. "I don't know. If it was, it would be the first that I'm hearing of it. Kanto has been relatively safe in terms of evil organizations."

Red frowned. "Well, recently there was that uprising in Alola…"

But the blue-haired girl raised her hand to stop him. "Stop. Instead of speculating I think you should talk to him yourself. You'll get faster answers that way."

Red couldn't help the grin that split his face in two. Leave it to Crystal to stay on task: efficient, organized, and blunt. "You're right. Is he in?"

She nodded, gesturing to a door in the back. "He's in his office."

Grinning his thanks, he moved toward the door, watching as Crystal went right back to work. Always hardworking, that one. He got to the door.

Walking into Oak's office was the difference between night and day. On one side of the threshold was the comforting sounds of a sleepy town in the midst of its day. On the other was a silence so big, it seemed to swallow the whole world. When Red let himself into Oak's office, the lighthearted atmosphere he had brought with him from the winter air disappeared into the void, replaced by a heaviness that was so palpable Red nearly choked. Concerned, he stared at Oak, who was seated behind his desk. The professor's face twitched at the sound of Red entering his office and emerald eyes glinted within the gaunt face of a man Red had known for ten years. The Battler met the intense glare in Oak's gaze, so similar to the piercing stare of his childhood friend and rival. The resemblance was striking: the intensity, the arrogance, right down to the shade of green, a perfect circular pupil embedded in pearl white.

Oak's elbows rested heavily on the desk in front of him. There was nothing on the desk, only a single, lone manila folder.

"Red," Oak greeted without smiling. "Welcome."

Red didn't feel welcome. He frowned. "What's wrong, professor? Sorry it took me a while to get here. You called me so suddenly."

But the professor shook his head, waving away the apology as insignificant. He gestured toward the seat across from him. Red obediently took it, facing the professor with the wooden desk stretching miles between them. There were no shadows on Oak's face, illuminated so perfectly by the artificial light in the room. It was a gaze so ferocious it reminded Red of the first time he had ever met the formidable man. He was only ten years old and the professor had towered over him like a skyscraper. His green gaze had pierced his younger self, appraising, doubting.

It was the same here. And Red tensed up. On his shoulder, Pika felt his distress. Static burst from the mouse's fur, and made the hair on the back of his neck stand on end.

Oak began speaking. "I need you to know that after all these years, I do not regret giving the Pokédex to any of you."

Red didn't expect those words from Oak's mouth. But it felt like a precursor to something else. Something big.

"You, Green, and Blue were the first holders of the Pokédex and each one of you have accomplished things the average person could only dream of." The professor's trademark fierceness softened as his gaze swept over the Battler. Red shuddered at the display of affection. Maybe it was Pika, so close to his cheek, making him more sensitive to the atmosphere in the room.

Red frowned once more, understanding that Oak was prone to rambling. "Professor, I'm glad you think that way, but why did you call me here?"

An unreadable expression descended upon the professor's face for a brief moment before he closed his eyes thoughtfully, leaning back in his chair.

He opened his eyes. "The Pokédex was my pride and joy. The culmination of my life's work. It's my dream made into reality. I could not be more proud of what I had created. So, giving it to you…you must understand that I had my doubts.

"For you and Blue both, I had conducted extensive background checks in the event that either of you were unsuitable for the Pokédex."

Immediately, Red's heart jackhammered in his chest. Background checks? He had known Professor Oak had conducted them on Blue. That's how he had ultimately triumphed over her in the semi-finals of their first League tournament. But for him? A resident of backwater Pallet Town?

Oak's soft gaze once more fell upon him leaving Red feeling more uncomfortable than ever. The professor continued his speech. "Finding the names of your parents was a simple task. But finding your parents? Nigh impossible."

Red's hands gripped the sides of his chair so tight that his knuckles turned white. Noticing his trainer's distress the pikachu upon his shoulder jumped down lightly into Red's lap and clawed gently at the fabric of his shirt. Automatically, Red's arms encircled the electric mouse and cradled it to his chest.

"Professor," came his voice, shaken like the ocean upon Cinnabar's beach during a hurricane. "What are you—?"

Oak interrupted him, sliding the folder lying innocently upon his desk over to his side. "You may be interested in what this document has to say."

Red eyed it as though staring at the ocean under a cloudy night, an expanse of black waters with no end in sight. A void of nothing and everything hiding in its depth.

The professor's voice, usually so gruff and blunt, became gentle as it drifted lazily from his side of the desk to Red's. It sounded so far away.

"Red, we were able to confirm without a shadow of a doubt that your father is dead. I think you've known this for a while already, so I doubt you're surprised." Red nodded, numbly. He hadn't talked about his father in so long. It's been years and years.

Oak's voice continued, suddenly becoming as clear and sharp as a knife. "But, after nearly a decade, we finally found your mother."

Red sat there, for a moment, unable to speak. Emotions whirled in the pit of his stomach and clawed its way up his esophagus. They threatened to burst out of his ribcage with such intensity that all Red could do is remember what it was like upon the peak of Mt. Silver, training. For what? To be the best. To be stronger. Why?

In his house stood the only framed picture he had kept around, faced down upon the mantel, haphazard and neglected. Dust gathered upon it in thick layers, a rousing testament to the years he had left it all behind.

Red barely registered the squeaks of concern emitted by the rodent in his arms. The blankness of the folder set before him mocked him in its simplicity. Reflected in its emptiness were ruby red eyes staring after him from the door way of his home. One foot out the door, the other in. A gaze so heavy, it contained the whole of the universe in it.

Red stared at the professor, conflicting emotions flitting across his features like a thunderstorm. He sought out the familiar wrinkles of the researcher's face, seeking…seeking what?

Oak nodded toward the document. "If you'd like, all of the information about your mother is in this folder. Where she lives, her occupation, what she's been doing after all these years.

"It's all in there."

 _It's all in there._

It was all in her gaze, too. He had only been eight years old and he knew nothing of what it meant when she gazed at him, blood red eyes shimmering from the tears flowing gently down porcelain skin. Thirteen years later, and he was none the wiser. That watery gaze remained as enigmatic as the day he first saw it.

Red's voice trembled as he forced himself to meet Oak's gaze and the only thing he could choke out was, "Why?"

Suddenly, the conflicting emotions that had immobilized him previously broke apart, shattering into a billion pieces, replaced by a single force so strong that it burned up to his very nostrils. Anger—pure, red-hot anger—flared in the pit of his stomach.

He glared at Oak, accusatory. "Why did you do this?"

His rage was slow, burning slowly beneath the pressure of thirteen years, bubbling up like the steady flow of lava. It hardened his expression, tensed his muscles.

Oak seemed taken aback. "Red, what—?"

"She was _dead,_ professor," came his voice in rapid fire hysteria. "She's not… She couldn't be…"

His voice broke and he clamped his mouth shut for fear of losing ever more control. He closed his eyes and calmed down, like he would in a long, frustrating battle with no end in sight. This was just like that.

No end in sight.

Red stood up, so quickly that Pika tumbled out of his lap, squeaking in protest. "Sorry, professor. Thanks for doing this, but I really… I don't…" He took off his cap, ran a hand through his unruly hair, took a deep breath.

When he put his cap back on his head, the shaking in his voice, the flashing in his eyes disappeared, replaced with the cold hardness of a ruthless battler. It was in the same tone he ordered Saur to unleash Frenzy Plant on the mega-Kyogre. The same tone that called Mewtwo to his side to face off against Deoxys.

"I won't need it."

Pika stared at his Trainer as Red moved toward the door, yellow head cocked to the side.

"Wait! Red!" Oak clambered up from his seat. Swiping at the folder and moving to stop the battler from exiting. He pushed it into Red's chest.

His gaze was fiercer than Red ever saw it before, an expression that seemed to cut right to the heart of him. "Take it, Red," came the professor's voice, old and wise and stubborn as his grandson. "You don't have to open it, but take it anyway."

Red's hand instinctively grabbed hold of the object shoved against his body and Oak backed off. Red searched the professor's eyes one more time before the old man's hardened face relaxed into a smile, gentle as the sea breeze. "Good luck, Red."

He and Pika were out of there as fast as their legs could carry them.

Oak stared after the door, opening and closing shut with such force it would have made any timid person jump feet into the air. He heard loud footsteps, a yelp from Crystal, and indignant shouting before the _swish_ of the automatic door at the entrance of his lab made him sure of their exit. It was only then that Oak slumped in his seat, burying his face in his hands.

Moments later, Crystal burst into his office, clearly peeved. "Professor, why in the _world_ was Red so—!"

Her voice was cut off as she took one look at the wizened professor and his slump form, so contrary to his usual confident, upright posture.

"Professor, what happened?" The question this time was considerably calmer.

Said man sighed before lifting his head to meet Crystal's questioning gaze. "Red…will have a very difficult next couple of weeks."

Crystal didn't understand, but one look at the professor… She clasped her hands at her chest and hoped for the best.

* * *

Red stepped out of the lab and into the winter air, facing the sleepy town of Pallet. He stopped briefly right outside the sensors of the lab doors and stared at the folder that had already started to crumple in his hands. Beyond the folder was the dirt road that led to the rest of the town. A look of violent disgust crossed his features before he turned his back on the town, shoving the folder deep into his disorganized backpack, and headed straight for Route 1.

Circling around his legs was PIka, chittering almost angrily at him, but Red refused to stop. His hands were shoved deep into the pockets of his jeans with the bill of his cap pulled low over his eyes. His jaw clenched tightly.

After a few minutes of heavy silence, Pika gave up trying to catch his attention, opting to trot beside him instead. He kept on a lookout for wandering wild pokemon, but found none. Some low-leveled rattata peeked out from the swaying tall grass, but Pika need only to let out a few intimidating sparks and the rats ran away with their tail between their legs.

Beside him, Pika's master marched mercilessly through the hills of Route 1, sneakered feet trudging heavily on the well-worn path. It seemed that there would be no end to Red's trek into the wilderness, when suddenly a ringing in his pocket cut through the brisk winter air. It rang for a full minute; Red was hesitant to pick it up. But after a moment, he pulled out his pokegear and brought it to his ear.

"What?" he hissed, uncaring who exactly might have been on the other end.

A low, sharp voice came through the speakers. "I take it you saw my grandfather."

It wasn't a question. Red stopped in his tracks, surprising Pika, who immediately grasped at his pant leg in concern. The Battler frowned. "How'd you know?"

"Because I was the one who found her."

The wind blew through the trees and sent a shiver down his spine. Clouds moved overhead, hiding the sun, plunging the day in darkness. At his feet, the grass swayed to the wind. Pika sensed its trainer's increasing distress. It squeaked anxiously in response.

Red clenched his pokegear so tight, his knuckles turned white. " _What?_ "

The voice on the other end didn't miss a beat. "I was the one who found your mother, Red."

The rage he felt sitting in Oak's too-bright office came back to him full-force. He stamped his foot, forcing Pika a few paces back to dodge the sudden motion. "I _never_ asked you to _ever_ — "

"You didn't need to ask me. Grandfather did."

Red had known Green ever since they were both kids, going off on their very first adventure as all ten-year-olds did. He knew how Green thought, how he battled. He knew the man's heart almost as intimately as he knew his own. He knew the words that were hidden in words, and the meanings lurking ominously just beneath the surface. If he had been anyone else, he would never have picked up on it.

"So, what, you didn't trust me?" was Red's eerily calm reply.

Green sighed, a sound that made Red want to throw a punch. "It's not about trust. It's about finishing an investigation that started ten years ago. An investigation that you needed, whether you thought so or not."

Red clenched his teeth and growled, "What gave you the _right_ —?"

Green's voice was infuriatingly calm. "My grandfather had every right to inquire about you. You were given the Pokedex, the pinnacle of everything he worked for in life. A background check is the least he's entitled to."

"A background check that lasted ten years?!" Blinding rage was bubbling in the pit of his stomach. He needed an outlet and he needed it now.

The level-headed tone flowing from the device in his hand only served to agitate Red more. "The investigation ended a year later when the results came up with nothing. You proved yourself to my grandfather at that point, too, so he believed the investigation would close. But a year ago, he received information that piqued his curiosity and made him re-open it. He thought you needed it. And I think he's right."

Alarm sounds blared in Red's head. There was something about the shift in Green's tone. He was hiding something. Red's eyes narrowed.

"You're not the only one who knows."

The silence on the other end was all the answer he needed.

"Who else knows, Green?" he demanded.

"Red, would you just—."

He roared with a desperation that he hadn't felt in a decade. " _Who else knows?!"_

A pause. "Blue."

Red punched the trunk of the nearest tree, causing the leaves to sway. The spearow alighting in its branches immediately took flight. Pika was dashing to and fro in the tall grass, clearly sensing its trainer's emotions. Electricity from the rodent's fur sparked into the sky as the wind picked up and the sun peeked in and out of view from behind the clouds.

The Battler scoffed. "Of course she knows."

There was silence on the other end and Red knew Green. He fingered the pokeballs on his belt.

Red didn't want a reasoned discussion. He wanted a battle, a fierce one. "I'm coming to Viridian right now and you better be ready inside that damn gym of yours, Green Oak."

"No chance. I'm meeting you at the edge of Route 1."

A beep and a flash of light later and Red soared upward with Aero's scaly wings spreading across the sky. Tucked safely against his stomach, Pika curled into a ball, static emanating from the rodent's fur like sparks. Red urged the prehistoric flier forward with the viciousness of a man on a mission. They streaked across the sky like a meteor, Aero's powerful wings catching the winds and following it forward, its aerodynamic head slicing through the air like a knife.

Red didn't care if he was being unreasonable. This was _his_ past, damn it! No one else's. He had left it behind, inside that house he hated, filled with memories that were best forgotten. And even though just looking in the mirror reminded him of the genes that made up his DNA, he was able to make a name for himself, craft his present and create his own future. By himself, without his parents.

They were gone. They were _dead_. He had lived his life believing in that and he had done well, hadn't he? He became Champion. He had mentored other Champions. He conquered regions, decimated competition, and proved time and again that he was the best.

Ten years. _Ten years!_ Who the _hell_ did they think they were, digging into his past like that?

In the distance, Red saw the silhouette of a pokemon that seemed too large to be one of the wild pidgeotto roaming the skies of Route 1. Green's face flickered in his memory and even though there was every chance he could be wrong, Red pulled Aero back in a fit of rage and screamed.

"Hyper Beam!"

Particles gathered around Aero's mouth for a brief moment before bursting forth in a beam of blinding white light. It streaked through the air, toward the dot in the distance as precise as a bullet and was met with the impossible force of a five-tongued flame. The attacks met and shattered in an explosion of smoke and heat, dissipating the heavy clouds overhead with its intensity.

With a ferocious grin, Red reveled in the realization that he was right to think it was Green before flying headfirst right into the smoke. Aero's talons glowed silver and even though he could see nothing but smoke and steam and the too-bright blue of the sky overhead, Aero tackled downward, talons spread and glowing.

"Crush Claw!"

"Steel Wing!"

Rock hard talons met the steel of scaled wings and the force of their meeting cleared the smokescreen around them and could have knocked Red completely off the back of his aerodactyl if not for the stamina of years of practice. He held Pika close to his stomach to ensure the rodent didn't fall off.

Verdant pupils glowed like lanterns atop the scaly orange of a flying lizard. The thought of the manila envelope in Red's bag set his blood ablaze.

The Champion didn't hesitate, spurned forward by the force of his emotions. "Thunder Fang!"

Aero's long neck elongated and shot forward, burning electricity sparking from its jaw as it reached for a bite of the orange lizard's wing, but missed by millimeters. The force of the attack shot Aero forward and past the charizard, wings spread wide to catch the warm currents of the updraft. It shot Aero and his trainer upward at least 50 meters in the air.

The aerodactyl turned sharply and dive-bombed toward Charizard with the speed of a comet. The whistling wind screamed around Red's ears, forcing him to secure his cap onto his head with one hand while holding on desperately with his other. It ignited a thrill in the pit of his stomach that momentarily allowed him to forget the rage that had been creeping into his heart only minutes before.

"Iron Head!"

The attack grazed Charizard's underbelly, just enough to send the lizard roaring in pain to the side. Green held on for dear life as his mount fell several dozen meters. A set jaw and a sharp command righted the charizard in seconds.

But Red was ruthless. "Sky Attack!"

Chartreuse orbs glared at the rapidly glowing aerodactyl and forced Charizard to face it. "Flamethrower!"

But Aero's streaking trajectory cut right through the flames. Barely one foot away from the lizard, and Charizard thrust out a single claw.

"Dragon Claw!"

It came from the right and Red had to jerk Aero just barely out of the way, and the interrupted attack dissipated from Aero's aura. Red almost laughed aloud at Green's lucky strike before realizing that he was supposed to be angry. But the pounding of adrenaline in his ear, the dizzying acrobatics in the air, and the cool sensation of wind streaming across his face made him feel light, airy, and giddy.

The slash grazed the scales of the pterodactyl's armored chest and sent them rolling backward in mid-air. Red was disoriented but only for a moment and if his opponent was anyone else, they would have taken advantage of the momentary confusion to scream across the distance to talk sense into the aggravated battler. But Green was not just anyone.

"Fire Blast!" the gym leader commanded, a command that delighted Red far more than he bothered to admit. A stream of flames burst from Charizard's mouth aimed for the chaotic trajectory of the aerodactyl. But a flick of the wing and a clever dive and the dinosaur and its trainer were safely out of harm's way.

"Thunder!" was Red's reply.

"Shit!" Green just barely had time to say before a wicked bolt descended from the cloud that he didn't realize had formed above them.

With the ruthless instinct of a battler who knew his opponent through and through, Red ordered another hyper beam from his pterodactyl aimed at the spot Green had been before taking on Pika's thunder, but was blind-sided by the series of air slashes that shot toward them from below. Glowing blue-white eyes of a porygon2 and its protective shield was all that was left of Pika's devastating attack.

Red just couldn't deny it anymore. He was having fun. The anger that had been boiling away beneath his skin had all but evaporated and only the intoxicating thrill of battle was left in his veins.

Aero took the first, the second, and the third air slash before rolling out of the way of the blades and Red was nearly thrown off, but his grip on the jutting bone on Aero's back stayed true. Pika clung fiercely to Red's shirt and chittered angrily in Red's ear as though reprimanding him for almost falling off his mount.

Red couldn't help it. He burst out in laughter at the prospect that he nearly died. He knew that Aero never would have let him fall, or Green for that matter, but the thought struck him as funny anyway.

The gym leader's gaze met Red's laughter unflinchingly, calling off the attack he was just about to command charizard to execute. His sharp voice cut through the whistling wind as he yelled toward Red. "Are you done yet?"

Red grinned at Green, trying to control his laughter before nodding his head. "Yeah!" he confirmed. Aero flapped its wings, gliding easily around Charizard and Green, who glided gently beside them. The bubbling laughter in Red's throat died down leaving him feeling a lot more peaceful than he had in what seemed like ages.

Green let Charizard flap his wings to hover briefly, a brief but rare smile crossed his features as he nodded at Red before directing his mount downward. The Champion grinned back and followed his childhood friend and rival unhesitatingly to a clearing that allowed the two of them to comfortably land their mounts.

Green was already on the ground, next to his charizard, waiting for Red to land and slide off Aero's back.

As soon as he did, Red grinned at his friend. "Good battle."

Green frowned, crossing his arms at his chest. "You were sloppy."

The Champion scratched his head sheepishly. "Yeah, well I wasn't exactly in the right mind when we started."

The gym leader nodded before changing the subject. "So, are you going to read the folder or not?"

Red glanced at the straps of his backpack which held the aforementioned object and frowned. The high of the battle was quickly disappearing, replaced with the crushing reality he was confronted with not even hours before. He was no longer angry, but the thought of the information held in that folder twisted his stomach into knots.

"…I don't know," he answered honestly, unable to meet Green's eyes.

His friend sighed, a trademark of the overly serious gym leader that very rarely ever evoked shame in him, but seemed to succeed now.

"You'll have to someday."

Red grimaced. "No. I won't." There was a finality in his tone that didn't leave room for a challenge, but Green dared to step up to the plate.

"So you'll just keep pretending your whole life," Green scoffed.

Red clenched his jaw, the anger that gripped him before the battle coming back. But rather than the white-hot, boiling rage that simmered and overflowed in its toxicity, this anger was indignant, persistent, and stubborn as though trying to hold onto something that had no purchase.

"If I wanted to look for her, I would have done it myself. I'm not a kid anymore."

The gym leader didn't budge. "Then why haven't you?"

"I lived my life just fine without her, right?" He shrugged his shoulders and spread his fingers, though only briefly for the way they trembled in the winter air. "I turned out fine. I achieved my dreams and now I'm working hard to maintain them. I'm proud of the person I became and I did it without her help."

He held his head high, his Champion's poker face on display for Green to see. But Green knew him sometimes better than Red knew himself. His verdant gaze pierced Red to his bones. "You did and yet you're still hiding." Green shook his head. "For someone who's saved the world more than once, you aren't very self-aware, are you?"

Red had long since become accustomed to Green's harsh words, but he couldn't help but grow indignant. He opened his mouth to protest, but Green cut him off before he could.

"Why can't you just admit that you're scared?"

Red did a double take. Scared? _Him?_ He's faced off against multiple legendaries intent on destroying the world! He's trained atop the fiercest mountain in the region for years and conquered it! The world knew his name and he knew the world.

" _I'll be back before you know it. Don't worry, sweetie."_

Red shoved the memory away roughly. He hadn't thought about that in years. He wouldn't think about it now. Red clenched his eyes and his fists and spat. "I'm not scared."

Green scoffed, but didn't say anything. His lack of response communicated worlds. Silence stretched between them. The sun peeked out from behind the clouds for a moment, washing the world in color. The winter air blew across their faces and played melodies through the surrounding trees.

Red refused to meet Green's eyes. His oldest and longest and best friend just watched the raven-haired Champion with a gaze that could break stone.

"Yellow…doesn't know," Green said haltingly, a hesitation that the stalwart trainer rarely ever expressed.

The name of his girlfriend made Red lift his head to meet Green's eyes. The gym leader's gaze was unreadable, his usually clear verdant eyes clouded with contradictions.

Green continued, "She's the only one who doesn't know."

Red didn't know what to say or think. Why did he bring Yellow into this? But he could tell the brunet wasn't yet done and had more to say. Red clamped his mouth shut and waited.

He wasn't disappointed. Green looked away from Red's gaze, another uncharacteristic action. "It's not that we don't trust you. Blue, Gramps, and I do everything we've got. I know you know that." A pause. Then, he shook his head as if shaking off a persistent fly. "Yellow _loves_ you. Far more than you deserve."

Red bristled at those words, but he couldn't bring himself to disagree. Yellow was too good. Far too good for him.

"She'll be there for you especially when you don't want us there." Green's gaze slid back to meet Red's. "You should try to open it with her."

He saw and understood more in that gaze than he ever could with words. There was his trademark arrogance and stubbornness that often got the two of them butting heads. But it was mixed with hesitation, pity, and even shame. A testament that Green hadn't been in his right mind when they started either.

Red closed his eyes and he thought of Professor Oak and his trademark fierce gaze, glancing over him with a profound love that is always, always combined with a deep and well-hidden pity. Was that how Oak saw him? A poor orphan kid without a family and was starving for love, for attention, for affection?

Then, he thought of Blue and her laughing, mischievous eyes. The silhouette of her back as she raced toward her parents for the first time in years, reunited with people who loved her, worried for her, and never lost hope that they'd find her. Is that what she thought of when she joined Oak in his investigation of him? A hope that he'd be reunited with people who loved him the same way she was only years before?

He opened his eyes and looked at his longest friend. Emotion bubbled up his throat and caused his voice to waver. "Before ever going to your grandfather or Blue, you should have told me first."

An uncharacteristic expression crossed Green's face that left Red feeling emptier than ever. His voice was soft and gentle and conveyed more than any words ever could. "I know," he said.

"My mother is _dead,"_ Red declared, feeling like he's trying to hold on to something without knowing what it is.

"No," came Green's voice, clear as a bell. "She's not."

Red showed him his back. "She _was._ To me."

Green said nothing and the silence between them screamed.

Red thought of Yellow, and the emotion that was bubbling up in his throat almost burst forth. He looked over at Pika who was resting on Aero's back. The electric rodent gazed silently at his master. He placed a hand on Aero and jumped on its back, holding Pika close to his chest. The world seemed suffocating. Deep in the pit of his stomach the knots wound itself inside of him tighter and tighter and he found it a bit difficult to breathe.

But Red's jaw was resolute. He knew exactly where he was going.

Green watched as Aero spread its wings and rocketed into the air. The sun peeked out from behind the clouds, illuminating the entire world for only a brief moment before darkness once again shadowed the day. He turned around and recalled Charizard into its pokeball. In his other hand was a pokegear.

"Yeah, Blue? He got the envelope… What? No, I'm not an idiot, we fought over Route 1. …Yeah. Definitely two tickets."

Green paused and frowned into his pokegear as he listened to the soft timbre of Blue on the other end.

"Was it really the right thing to do?" Her voice trembled.

"That doesn't matter anymore. It happened and we can't change it."

"Yeah, you're right." A brief pause and Green could almost see the way Blue twirled a strand of her long hair in contemplation. "Poor Yellow, too. Pushing all this on her."

Green scowled though he knew she couldn't see it. "I was the one who wanted to tell her."

"It wouldn't have _mattered_ until you gave it away that I knew."

The gym leader pressed a finger against the place between his eyes, trying to stay calm. They always ended up arguing. "I should have told Red first. Before Grandpa. Before you."

The silence on the other end was all the heartbreaking confirmation he needed.

It took a while but she replied, "As you said. It happened and we can't change it."

Her voice was soft, gentle. Briefly, he tried to imagine what Blue's face would look like in that moment. Maybe she'd be kind, sensitive like she usually is in times like these. A part of him hoped she'd be accusatory, though he knew that wasn't the case. She probably would have reached out a hand, clapped it comfortingly on his shoulder and said nothing in the way that he'd know she understood.

Green had hoped the image would give him some comfort, but he wasn't one to find solace in fantasies. He gave up before long.

"Well," the Evolver said, tone turning bright and bubbly as was her usual persona, "we'll just have to sit back and see. I'll let you know if anything changes."

They chatted for a few more minutes before Green ended the call and resumed his walk back to the city. The sun was beginning to set, signaling the end of a long day. A single shadow stretched for what felt like miles behind him and followed him all the way home.

* * *

It took only a few minutes in reality but felt like a hundred years before he found himself at her doorstep. In his hands was the manila folder he barely had the courage to hold on to. Two strong knocks on the door and a minute that stretched into forever. A girl with hair like the sun greeted him with a smile that shamed the twilight in its beauty.

One look at him shattered her grin and she reached out her arms as he leaned forward and into her, the smell of forest and nature and sunshine wafting from her hair.

"Red?" she asked him, concerned and seemingly in shock. But her arms wrapped around him as naturally as the sun sinking below the mountains.

Behind her, he heard the shuffling of playing pokemon and the melody of the wind rustling the branches of Viridian trees. He thought he could smell berry pancakes cooking in her kitchen. The twisting of his stomach churned more slowly until he felt the tension in his shoulders start to fade away. He held her close, close, and dared to think he was home.


End file.
